Coffee — Bitter and Sweet?
by Ayano Suzune
Summary: AU / Setiap hari datang pada pukul sembilan malam, lelaki itu banyak kejutan. Membuat Sakura menaruh pandang padanya, bertanya-tanya tiap hari. Selalu duduk di sudut cafe, hingga pukul sebelas malam. Sakura tak habis pikir, di antara sekian banyak makanan dan minuman di sana, kenapa lelaki itu lebih memilih untuk memesan secangkir kopi hitam tanpa gula? / "Ada makna dibaliknya."
1. Himself

Salju terus berjatuhan, menyembunyikan semua yang tampak kasat mata di bawah tumpukannya yang tebal dan tak transparan. Memperdingin suasana kota Tokyo di malam hari dengan butiran-butiran salju yang terus berhujanan. Mengotori jalan-jalan, bangunan, gedung, pohon, lampu-lampu di jalan, dan semua hal yang dapat terlihat dengan tumpukan es berwarna putih itu. Membuat bercak bunga kristal pada permukaan jendela datar yang menempel di tiap-tiap bangunan rumah maupun tempat umum.

Kalau saja tidak ada lampu yang menyala di bangunan itu, mungkin saja objek tak kasat mata itu berubah menjadi kasat mata. Kalau saja tidak ada kehangatan terpancar dari pintu masuknya yang kian dibuka dan ditutup, mungkin saja tempat itu menjadi sebuah tempat sepi yang tak berguna. Tapi dengan makanan-makanan hangat seperti sup, spageti, roti bakar panas, dan lain-lain—tempat itu memiliki daya tarik sendiri. Belum lagi minuman-minuman panas yang mampu menghangatkan badan. Alangkah nikmatnya menikmati sepotong roti bakar bersama cokelat panas sementara keadaan di luar berkebalikan dengan apa yang dirasakan.

_Cafe_ itu bergaya minimalis, sengaja didesain dengan suasana hangat nan nyaman. Memiliki beberapa jendela dan tanda nama besar yang berada di luarnya. Pintu masuknya yang terbuat dari kayu dibuat dengan kokoh dan terlihat apik. Sedangkan suasana di dalamnya juga sangat mengundang orang-orang yang kedinginan untuk masuk dan menghangatkan diri dengan berbagai makanan dan minuman, ataupun musik-musik indah yang mencairkan suasana.

* * *

Chapter 1: Himself

**Coffee — Bitter and Sweet?**

Disclaimer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Coffee — Bitter and Sweet? © Ayano Suzune

* * *

"Ia datang lagi." Telinga Sakura menegak ketika ia mendengar salah satu wanita yang bertugas untuk menjaga _bar wine_ membuka bibirnya—membuat kalimat sederhana itu keluar dari mulutnya.

"Tepat pukul sembilan malam, seperti biasanya." Kalimat itu disahut oleh sebuah kalimat lagi. Kali ini keluar dari bibir wanita yang lain.

Wanita yang pertama—Ino—mengangguk setuju.

Sakura memutuskan untuk tidak mengikuti arah pembicaraan kedua wanita yang mulai bergosip seperti biasanya. Ia membawa buku menu, berjalan ke arah si Pelanggan setia yang selalu datang pukul sembilan malam. Batinnya mengatakan bahwa sesungguhnya ia tak perlu repot-repot membawa buku menu yang memiliki ukuran sekitar tiga puluh sentimeter dan lima puluh sentimeter. Papan kayu itu tak akan dilihat oleh si Pelanggan.

"Ini buku menu—"

"Saya pesan kopi hitam satu."

Wanita berambut merah jambu benar. Batinnya tidak salah. Lelaki yang kini duduk di meja yang berada di pojok ruangan itu selalu memesan secangkir kopi hitam. Pria itu tidak langsung menyesap kopi hitam seharga berapa ratus _yen_ itu. Hampir semua pelayan wanita di _cafe_ kecil itu pernah melayani—lebih tepatnya menawarkannya gula. Tapi tetap saja, dengan lambaian tangan seolah mengusir dan tatapan menusuk, ia masih saja keras kepala untuk tidak membubuhi minuman penuh kafeinnya dengan serbuk-serbuk gula putih.

Bunyi dentingan antara piring kaca yang menahan sebuah gelas berukuran normal di atasnya dengan meja kayu yang sudah mulai tua kembali lagi terdengar saat Sakura meletakkan piring dan gelas kecil di atas meja lelaki itu. Dengan agak heran, wanita itu mengambil sebuah kantong gula putih dan hendak membukanya—yang dengan cepat ditahan oleh lelaki itu.

Sakura berhenti melakukan kegiatannya dan menatap ke arah lelaki itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ia masih tak dapat melihat wajahnya, lelaki itu menundukkan kepalanya. Gosip yang selalu dibicarakan oleh Ino dan teman-temannya mungkin memang benar. Lelaki itu tampan—ia dapat memastikan hal itu saat lelaki itu mendongak, berusaha untuk menatap matanya balik.

Untuk sesaat, ia dapat melihat dua mata yang melekat di wajah lelaki itu. _Emerald_-nya seakan dihujam tatapan tajam _onyx_—yang tak lain dari lelaki itu sendiri.

Jantungnya berhenti berdetak—meski hanya untuk sedetik dan ia merasakan sesak di dadanya. Darahnya berdesir sedikit lebih cepat dari biasanya. Hal yang ia lakukan kemudian adalah mencoba untuk menstabilkan keadaan tubuhnya. Dalam hitungan detik, tubuhnya sudah kembali normal—bekerja sebagaimana biasanya. Namun ia masih belum dapat melepaskan sensasi aneh yang berada di tangannya.

Tangan kanannya terasa mati rasa saat lelaki itu menahan pergelangan tangannya. Cengkeraman yang dihasilkan agak kuat, membuat Sakura terpekik pelan tadi. Namun yang dirasakannya bukanlah sakit yang menjalari tubuhnya, melainkan sensasi aneh yang didapatnya saat kulit tangan lelaki itu menyentuh kulit tangannya sendiri. Persendiannya terasa kaku dan tangannya sulit digerakkan.

Tangan lelaki itu—dingin, kaku, kelam, hampa. Seakan tak ada yang terjadi dengan tangan itu. Seakan tangan itu tak pernah digunakan untuk apa-apa. Sungguh berbeda jika dibandingkan dengan tangan-tangan lelaki lain yang dulu mencoba untuk merayunya, mendekatinya.

Sakura melemahkan pegangannya terhadap bungkusan kertas yang melindungi serbuk-serbuk gula putih di dalamnya itu. Melihat respon Sakura yang lambat, lelaki itu melepaskan tangannya dari pergelangan Sakura. Bekas merah berada di pergelangan tangan wanita itu—yang tak disadari oleh siapa pun.

"Jangan masukkan sedikit pun gula ke dalam kopiku." Kalimat singkat yang bernada perintah itu keluar dari bibir kering lelaki itu. Suaranya parau dan berat, seperti kebanyakan lelaki lainnya. Sakura terlihat gelagapan dan akhirnya ia membungkuk minta maaf.

"Maaf." Setelah mengucapkan sepatah kata itu, ia melengos pergi—menuju dapur untuk mengambil beberapa pesanan lainnya dan melayani pelanggan lain. Tanpa ia sadari, lelaki itu memerhatikannya dalam diam.

* * *

Pukul sebelas malam.

Saat itulah lelaki itu baru menyesap kopinya yang tinggal setengah—sedikit demi sedikit untuk melawan rasa pahitnya yang amat menyengat. Ketika jam dinding mulai berdentang—menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, barulah lelaki itu bangkit dari duduknya dan memberikan sejumlah uang kepada pelayan yang datang padanya sebagai bayaran dan juga_ tip_.

Hari ini juga tidak ada yang berubah. Dengan perlahan ia meneguk minuman berkafeinnya itu sedikit demi sedikit kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. Tenten—salah seorang pelayan di sana datang untuk membereskan cangkir dan piring yang digunakan lelaki itu, juga membersihkan meja. Pada saat itu juga lelaki itu memberikan selembar uang seribu _yen_ dan segera melengos pergi sebelum wanita berambut hitam itu bertanya atau mengucap sepatah kata.

"Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan dengannya tadi?" Ucapan Ino yang membuyarkan keheningan membuat Sakura menolehkan kepalanya kepada teman rekan kerjanya itu. Dahi Sakura mengernyit.

"Apa yang kulakukan?" Ia mengulangi perkataan wanita berambut pirang panjang itu.

Ino mendengus dan menatap Sakura dengan pandangan mengejek. "Kau tahu maksudku, kau tadi melakukan sesuatu dengannya, kan? Jawab dengan jujur saja, Sakura."

"Dengan siapa?"

"Lelaki-yang-selalu-datang-pada-pukul-sembilan-malam."

"Dia?"

"Siapa lagi?"

Sakura terdiam mendengarkan perkataan Ino. Sedangkan di sana hanya ada Hinata yang kini mencuci piring. Sakura yakin—meskipun Hinata tampak sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, ia pasti ikut memasang telinga karena gadis berumur lima belas tahun itu juga penasaran dengan si lelaki yang selalu datang dan pulang tepat waktu.

"Ia hanya menahanku agar tidak memberikan gula di kopinya, Ino." Sakura mengerang—mengeluh karena Ino memikirkan hal lain dari kenyataan itu. Ino mendelik. Ia siap mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan lagi pada Sakura layaknya wartawan. Namun pertanyaan-pertanyaannya itu hanya mencapai ujung lidahnya saja. Sakura berjalan menjauhinya dan mengambil kain lap yang tidak terlalu basah dan melemparkannya pada Ino. Wanita berambut pirang itu menangkapnya dengan gesit.

"Kalau kau punya waktu untuk bicara, lebih baik kita bersihkan cafe ini sekarang. Setelah itu kita dapat pulang dan beristirahat." Sakura memberi instruksi. Ia sendiri mengambil kain lap kering dan berjalan ke samping Hinata. Setelah mengetahui maksud Sakura untuk mengeringkan peralatan-peralatan yang baru saja diangkat dari bak cuci piring, gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu hanya mengucapkan ucapan terima kasih singkat yang ditambah dengan senyum tulus.

* * *

_Cafe_ itu dibuka dari jam sebelas siang sampai jam setengah dua belas malam. Dua belas jam lebih tiga puluh menit adalah waktu di mana Sakura harus mengerahkan tenaganya untuk bekerja melayani pelanggan.

Terkadang ia juga membuat _sundae_ yang merupakan menu khusus miliknya. Terdiri dari tiga _scoop_ es krim berbeda rasa yang ditumpuk secara hati-hati di sebuah gelas tinggi, krim busa di tumpukan es krim tersebut, dan ceri merah yang memperindah _image sundae_ tersebut. Tak lupa dua batang astor cokelat yang diletakkan di pinggir gelas. Jika pelanggan menginginkannya, Sakura tak akan segan menyiram _sundae_ itu dengan sirup cokelat kental.

Dari dua belas jam yang ada, waktu yang paling menarik adalah pukul sembilan malam. Pekerja-pekerja yang kebetulan mendapat_ shift_ malam akan kembali berbisik-bisik seperti biasanya, begitu sosok kelam itu berjalan memasuki_ cafe_—mengambil meja yang berada di pojok ruangan, meja yang seharusnya hampir semua orang hindari.

Tak ada yang berubah darinya. Ketika memasuki cafe dan duduk di sana, ia akan menatap ke depan dengan pandangan menerawang sampai salah seorang pelayan menghampirinya dan memberinya buku menu—yang ditolaknya dengan cepat hanya dengan menyebutkan satu minuman yang menjadi pesanannya sehari-hari di sini.

Entah apa yang menarik dari minuman yang penuh kafein itu. Tanpa membubuhkan gula yang tertata rapi di atas meja, ia selalu menyesap minuman itu pelan-pelan. Dan pada saat jam berdentang—mengingatkan kalau waktu sudah hampir mencapai tengah malam, sosok itu akan membayar dengan selembaran uang seribu _yen_ dan pergi dari tempat itu.

Tidak-ada-yang-berubah dari lelaki itulah yang menarik perhatian Sakura. Raut wajah, tempat, pesanan makanan—semua tak berubah. Semuanya seakan sama. Seakan di dunia ini ia tak melakukan apa-apa.

Kedua _emerald_ Sakura menatap sosok Ino yang mendekat ke lelaki itu dan memberikan buku menu itu kepadanya, berharap bahwa buku itu kini berada di tangan yang berbeda. Namun semuanya masih tetap sama. Lelaki itu menolak dan menyebutkan nama kopi hitam yang tidak terlalu digemari di sini karena rasanya yang amat pahit. Tapi Sakura tahu—Ino tak akan puas dengan jawaban pendek semacam itu.

"Apa Anda hanya ingin kopi hitam saja?" Ino mengerutkan keningnya ketika lelaki itu hanya menyebutkan satu nama minuman yang gambar, nama, serta harganya tertoreh di buku menu. Lelaki itu tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menunduk, menatap meja kayu yang berada di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak akan mengulang pesananku dua kali." Sebelum Ino membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya kedua kalinya, lelaki itu menjawab dengan suaranya yang rendah.

Ino kembali mengerutkan kening, tentu saja ia tidak puas dengan jawaban pendek semacam itu. "Di sini banyak menu yang enak, Tuan. Seperti misalnya kue-kue, yang paling populer ada _cheese cake, red velvet cake, brownies, cream cake_, dan sebagainya. Bagaimana jika Anda memesan salah satu di antara makanan itu sebagai teman untuk kopi hitam Anda?" Ino menawari lelaki itu dengan menu-menu andalan yang berada di _cafe_ itu.

Tapi senyum dan semangatnya yang menggebu-gebu perlahan lenyap—saat lelaki itu mengangkat wajahnya dan memberikan pandangan tidak suka pada wanita pirang itu. "Aku tidak akan mengulang pesananku dua kali." Sama seperti jawaban sebelumnya, ia menjawab. Kemudian ia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan benda kecil yang tak lain dari ponsel miliknya.

Saat itu pula Sakura tahu kalau Ino menyerah untuk merayu lelaki itu.

.

.

"Menyebalkan sekali orang seperti dia! Sudah bagus aku menawarinya berbagai makanan manis dan enak yang berada di sini. Daripada ia selalu menyesap kopi hitam itu pelan-pelan!" Ino mendengus sambil marah-marah saat ia sampai di dapur _cafe_ yang sudah dipenuhi oleh orang-orang sibuk yang sibuk bekerja. Tampaknya mereka terlalu sibuk, kasihan Ino, ia dibiarkan begitu saja dengan emosinya yang meluap-luap.

Sebuah tangan menepuk bahu Ino pelan. "Sudahlah. Biarkan saja ia mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan," Sakura tersenyum lucu—membuat sahabatnya mendengus lagi.

"Menyebalkan sekali. Sakura, aku akan buatkan kopi hitamnya. Kau bisa antarkan pada lelaki itu, kan?" kata Ino dengan terburu-buru. Ia berjalan menuju meja dapur yang menyediakan berbagai macam peralatan untuk membuat kopi; termos berisikan air panas, cangkir-cangkir dan piring-piring kaca, kopi _sachet_ dengan berbagai macam jenis, sendok-sendok kecil dan tak lupa gula-gula yang terletak di dalam toples maupun dibungkus apik dengan kertas.

Sakura buru-buru menyusul Ino ketika melihat sahabatnya itu sudah mengambil sebungkus kopi dan menuangkannya ke dalam cangkir gelas. Sambil memerhatikan serbuk-serbuk kopi yang berjatuhan ke dalam cangkir berbahan kaca, wanita berambut merah jambu itu menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

Sebagai sentuhan terakhir dalam pembuatan kopi itu, Ino mengaduk cairan berwarna cokelat yang nyaris hitam pekat itu dengan sendok yang baru saja diambilnya tadi. Setelah itu, ia membiarkan cangkir kaca berisikan kopi yang masih panas itu berpindah tangan pada sahabatnya.

Sakura berjalan menjauhi Ino dengan piring dan gelas kaca yang berada di tangannya. Ia membawa pesanan sederhana itu keluar dari dapur dengan hati-hati, lalu menuju meja yang berada di pojok ruangan.

"Pesanan Anda." Sakura meletakkan kopi dan gelas itu di meja kayu yang berada di hadapan si pemilik rambut _raven_.

Gerakan Sakura terhenti saat _emerald_-nya menangkap pandangan tajam sang _onyx_. Lelaki itu menatapnya sebentar. Lima detik. Setelah itu ia memalingkan tatapannya pada minuman penuh kafein yang berada di dalam cangkir kaca kecil.

"Hn." Sepatah kata yang hanya merupakan sahutan singkat keluar dari bibir lelaki itu tanpa membuatnya harus membuka mulutnya. Ia mengambil sendok yang berada di pinggir piring—mulai mengaduk minumannya dan menyesapnya sedikit, kemudian meletakannya lagi dan membiarkannya di sana.

Sakura tahu—seharusnya ia kembali ke dapur dan kembali bekerja. Ino dan kawan-kawan masih memerlukan bantuannya—melihat dari keadaan _cafe_ yang semakin lama semakin dipenuhi pengunjung.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" Sakura semakin tak bisa memberikan jawaban saat ia menemukan _onyx_ itu kini memerhatikan gerak-geriknya lagi. Sebisa mungkin ia menggeleng, lalu membungkukkan kepalanya.

"Maaf mengganggu Anda. Saya pergi sekarang." Dengan berlari kecil, wanita itu menuju dapur yang terletak tak jauh dari sana sambil mendekap nampan kayu yang tadi digunakannya.

Sedangkan si empunya _onyx_ hanya menatapnya dalam diam—seperti biasanya.

.

.

**To be continued**

* * *

**A/N**

Bukannya ngelanjutin fic yang lalu, saya malah buat fic baru ; w ;

Gomen, minna, atas ke-absurd-an fic ini. Mungkin masih ada kesalahan ya, di fic ini. Saya jarang minum kopi soalnya, tapi kemarin saya bela-belain nyoba minum segelas penuh demi ngebuat fic ini uwu /curcol

Nah, saya masih pemula di fandom Naruto. Maaf kalau... OOC? Dan ini AU, saya masih memikirkan untuk buat fic canon, tapi yah... ._.v

Akhir kata, review? Supaya saya bisa semakin berkembang dan semangat menyelesaikan fic ini~ xD

Arigatou gozaimasu~ ^^


	2. Herself

Sementara matahari terus bersinar tanpa lelah, butiran-butiran salju selembut krim terus saja berjatuhan—menghiasi ciptaan-Nya. _Cafe_ itu masih ada di sana, tanpa meredupkan terang dan kehangatan yang mampu menarik siapa pun untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Tulisan _open_ yang tergantung di bagian dalam pintu kaca tak juga dilepas—dengan harapan orang-orang akan tertarik untuk masuk ke dalamnya.

Orang dewasa, anak kecil, bahkan mereka yang sudah lanjut usia pun tertarik untuk membuka pintu dan menyebabkan bel yang tergantung di atasnya berdering nyaring, sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kaki ke dalam _cafe_ mungil nan manis itu. Duduk di sebuah kursi sambil bercakap-cakap dengan orang yang berada di hadapannya, menunggu pesanan yang mampu memuaskan mereka tersendiri.

Sementara itu para pelayan tak lelah bekerja. Seperti tak kenal lelah, mereka tetap tersenyum menyambut tamu-tamu mereka yang makin senang berlama-lama di situ. Seperti tak kenal lelah, mereka tetap mengaduk, mengocok, mencampur, dan melakukan segala kesibukan di dapur untuk memuaskan pelanggan mereka yang tak sedikit itu.

* * *

Chapter 2: Herself

**Coffee — Bitter and Sweet?**

Disclaimer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Coffee — Bitter and Sweet? © Ayano Suzune

* * *

"Selamat datang—" Sakura terdiam sementara tubuhnya tak menurut untuk segera menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia seharusnya segera menatap ke arah pelanggan yang berada di sana dengan senyum manis dan melayaninya. Itulah peraturan pertama pelayan. Bukan malah menunduk terus seperti ini.

Ia seharusnya menawarkan dan merekomendasikan beberapa menu terkenal yang ada di _cafe_ ini, yang merupakan ciri khas tersendiri yang dimiliki mereka—masih dengan senyum yang hangat. Itulah peraturan kedua pelayan. Bukan malah menunduk dan terus menerus menatap sepatu yang baru melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam _cafe_ ini.

"Hn. Ada apa denganmu?" Seperti tersihir, Sakura segera mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap objek tak kasat mata yang berada di hadapannya dengan wajah kebingungan. Ia membungkukkan badan berkali-kali—membuat beberapa orang tidak dapat berjalan dengan lancar karena tertutupi oleh tubuhnya.

"M-maafkan saya!" Lalu, "Anda ingin duduk di mana, Tuan?" Dan pertanyaan itu ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh si pelanggan, tanpa memberikan jawaban pada wanita berambut merah jambu itu. Sambil mendesah agak keras, Sakura menyusul si dingin berambut _raven_ yang kini duduk di tempat yang disediakan di sudut ruangan.

Bukannya memberikan menu dan tersenyum ramah seperti kebanyakan pelayan lainnya, Sakura malah mencetuskan sebuah nama minuman yang sangat umum di _cafe_ ini.

"Kopi hitam?" Dan ia langsung menutup mulutnya yang tiba-tiba terbuka begitu saja. Pupil matanya mengecil begitu menangkap tatapan tajam orang yang kini dilayaninya. _Onyx_ yang biasa menatapnya tajam, kini melakukan pekerjaannya sebagaimana harusnya.

"M-maafkan saya. S-saya tidak bermak—"

"Tidak pakai gula." Sakura mengangkat lagi tubuhnya yang agak tertunduk saat mulutnya mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat permintaan maaf pada pelanggan dingin tersebut. _Onyx_ itu sudah tak menatapnya lagi dengan tajam.

"A-ah—" Wanita itu tetap mencatat apa yang dikatakan oleh sang empunya _onyx_. "Kopi hitam tanpa gula satu cangkir" tertulis rapi pada buku _notes_ putih tersebut. Tak sampai semenit pun, Sakura melihat lagi bukunya tersebut yang sudah dinodai tinta hitam pena yang dibawanya—meskipun ia tahu, ia tak mungkin membuat kesalahan hanya dengan menyatat satu jenis minuman tersebut.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya—menyanggupi si pelanggan bahwa ia dapat membawakan kopi hitam tanpa gula itu dengan cepat. Dan tentu saja ia dapat melakukannya. Ino bahkan sudah hafal cara-cara membuat kopi tersebut. Lebih tepat lagi, mungkin wanita berambut pirang itu mampu melakukannya dengan dua mata terpejam. Ia hampir melakukan hal yang sama setiap malam selama kurang lebih sebulan ini.

Tanpa mendapat jawaban atas anggukan kepalanya tadi—karena Sakura tahu ia tak mungkin melihatnya, wanita itu melengos pergi begitu saja menuju dapur kecil yang sibuk itu.

Tepukan kecil mendarat di pundak wanita berambut pirang itu tak lama kemudian. Sakura telah sampai di dapur dan akan meminta Ino untuk membuatkan minuman kecil itu.

"Hai, Ino," Sakura memamerkan gigi-giginya yang tersusun rapi sambil mengayunkan kertas yang berasal dari _notes_-nya yang sempat ia sobek tadi.

Ino mengerutkan kening. Ia segera menyambar kertas putih dengan tulisan tinta hitam yang berada di tangan Sakura sebelum menjawab sapaan temannya itu. Keningnya makin menunjukkan kerut-kerut yang mendalam begitu ia menemukan apa yang tertulis di kertas kecil itu.

"Ada apa ini? Kau memintaku untuk membuatkan kopi hitam tanpa gula yang kau maksud ini? Memangnya kenapa? Kau ingin menjahili pelanggan kita, ya?" Wanita itu menghujami sahabatnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan menuduh—tak lupa pelototan matanya yang membuat sepasang mata itu semakin menunjukkan iris biru _sapphire_-nya.

Tawa yang berasal dari bibir wanita musim semi itu keluar dari bibirnya. Suara tawanya yang jernih memenuhi dapur, meskipun tak sukses untuk membuat para pekerja mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari pekerjaannya kepada kedua wanita setengah baya yang bersahabat itu.

"Tidak, tidak." Dan kemudian, "Ia datang lagi." Sakura mengulum senyum kecil ketika kalimat pendek itu keluar dari bibirnya.

Kini sahabat yang berada di sampingnya semakin bingung. "Ia? Maksudmu 'ia'? Dia yang dingin itu? Apa? Dia datang pada siang hari seperti ini? Aku bahkan sudah menyiapkan diri untuk membalas perkataanmu atas kopi yang akan menjadi santapannya pukul sembilan malam nanti," keluh Ino—menyelipkan candaan kecil yang sama sekali tak lucu dalam rangkaian kalimat tersebut.

Meski terdengar normal dan tak mengandung unsur humor apa pun, tawa kecil tetap keluar dari bibir Sakura. Ia hanya menatap sahabatnya lekat-lekat sebelum menjawab. "Ya, ia datang baru saja. Aku tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa datang siang-siang seperti ini. Yang pasti—aku tak akan dapat melayaninya malam hari. Jadi percuma saja kau menyiapkan dirimu untuk membalas pertanyaanku."

"Kenapa kau—ah, kau hanya mendapat _shift_ siang pada hari ini, begitu?" Ino mengerutkan keningnya lagi seraya mengajukan pertanyaan pada wanita yang berada di hadapannya. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk.

Sakura berjalan menuju tempat di mana kemasan-kemasan kopi serbuk hitam berada bersama piranti-piranti lainnya. Dengan cepat ia membuat secangkir kopi hitam, tanpa menambahkan gula sedikit pun sebelum sahabatnya bertanya padanya lebih jauh.

"Biarkan aku yang membuatnya, Ino. Kau tahu, kan, besok aku tidak bekerja." Wanita itu mengerlingkan matanya pada sahabatnya yang kini tak bisa memberikan tanggapan.

Ino terdiam untuk sementara. Kemudian ia teringat akan pesan Sakura yang merupakan alasan ponselnya berbunyi tengah malam kemarin dan ia harus repot-repot untuk bangun dan membaca pesan berisikan satu kalimat singkat itu. Mengingat kejadian menyebalkan itu, wanita pirang tersebut hanya memutar bola matanya—memberikan tatapan sebal walaupun seringai terukir di bibirnya.

"Tentu saja aku ingat. Karena kau berlibur, aku tidak usah mengurus dapur dan hanya perlu melayani pelanggan dan menyambut mereka. Agak mengurangi bebanku, huh?" Ino memamerkan gigi-gigi putihnya yang tertata rapi dan dibalas dengan tawa Sakura yang khas.

"Hei, aku perlu berlibur, kau tahu?" Ino yang tidak membalas perkataan sahabatnya—mengambil kertas putih berisi pesanan yang diberikan oleh seorang pelanggan. Ia berjalan ke samping Sakura sementara kedua tangannya mulai bekerja untuk membuat minuman penuh kafein lainnya, sesuai dengan permintaan pelanggan.

"Yah, nikmati saja liburmu, kawan," nada suaranya terdengar menyebalkan, tapi Sakura tetap melanturkan tawanya yang menggema di seluruh dapur tersebut, namun tak mampu menangkap perhatian banyak orang. Hal ini membuat si pirang mengkerutkan keningnya samar.

"Apa kau sedang bahagia hari ini?"

"Apa?"

"Ya, aku bertanya padamu, Haruno Sakura—dan jangan kau membalas pertanyaanku dengan sebuah pertanyaan lagi! Kau banyak tertawa hari ini, itu tidak aneh, tapi—apa kau sedang senang?"

"Aku banyak tertawa?" Dan pertanyaan itu sukses membuat wanita bermarga Yamanaka itu mengerutkan keningnya lagi.

"Kau tidak sadar? Hei, sudahlah—jawab saja pertanyaanku." Sakura berpikir sebentar sementara Ino menghela napas.

"Aku memang sedang senang," jawabnya singkat sambil menyunggingkan senyum, "Pertama, karena besok aku akan mengambil cuti. Dan kedua, karena ia datang pada siang hari. Hei, siapa sangka ia akan datang saat matahari masih bersinar dengan cerahnya?" Gelak tawa keluar dari bibir Sakura sementara kakinya mulai membawanya pergi dari situ.

Ino hanya mampu menatap punggung sahabatnya yang kian menjauh dengan perasaan bingung.

Ada yang tidak beres di sini. Pasti ada sesuatu. Hei, ia sudah lama mengenal wanita itu, tahu?

Tapi siapa sangka Sakura akan begitu bahagia hanya karena seorang pelanggan yang biasa datang pada malam hari kini mengunjungi _cafe_ pada siang hari?

* * *

"Pesanan Anda, Tuan." Sementara tangannya meletakkan cangkir kopi yang beralaskan piring di meja yang berada di sudut ruangan, senyum tak luput sedetik pun dari bibirnya.

Pria bermata _onyx_ itu hanya menoleh ke arah pelayan yang meletakkan minuman penuh kafein di hadapannya. Dapat dirasakannya asap yang mengepul semakin terlihat menggoda walaupun matahari masih terus bersinar terang.

"Ada lagi yang bisa saya bantu?" Sakura menarik bibirnya lagi, berusaha menunjukkan sikap ramah pada pelanggannya yang amat dingin itu. Namun tetap saja senyuman itu tidak berhasil meluluhkannya, karena senyuman manis itu dibalaskan dengan tatapan tajam yang menusuk.

"Tidak."

"Oh." Satu kata "tidak" itu mampu melarutkan sedikit senyum di bibir Sakura—meskipun wanita itu dengan cepat menarik sudut bibirnya kembali, tidak mau mencemarkan nama _cafe_-nya itu.

"O-oh. Kalau begitu, saya pamit dulu. Kalau ada yang bisa saya bantu, panggil saja saya lagi, Tuan." Sakura tersenyum kecil dan membungkuk pada pelanggan itu, berpamitan sebelum ia membalikkan tubuhnya menuju dapur sambil menghela napas.

"Tunggu."

_Deg_.

Apa itu barusan?

Tubuhnya seperti berhenti bergerak, terhipnotis dengan kata singkat yang dikeluarkan oleh pelanggan tersebut dengan nada dingin. Matanya menatap lurus ke depan, menunggu kalimat lanjutan dari tuan aneh itu. Sementara itu kedua tangannya dengan erat menggenggam nampan kayu yang dibawanya erat-erat.

"Kau." Sakura makin mengeratkan genggamannya pada nampan kayu tersebut, membuat sela-sela jarinya terasa nyeri dan sakit. "_Namae wa_?"

Pertanyaan itu bagaikan angin di telinga Sakura. Siapa yang menyangka seorang pelanggan yang begitu dingin akan menanyakan namanya setelah berkali-kali melayaninya? Sedangkan pelayan yang lain dengan santai memintanya menyebutkan nama yang diberikan orang tuanya dan mereka memanggilnya dengan menggunakan embel-embel '-chan'. Agak tidak pantas, tapi terdengar manis bagi Sakura.

"Ha-Haruno Sakura," jawaban yang dikeluarkan Sakura agak terbata-bata, nampaknya ia masih agak berhati-hati dengan pelanggan istimewa ini.

Sudut mata hijaunya yang indah menangkap lelaki itu mengangkat kepalanya dari pandangan kopi hitam yang terus mengepulkan asam. Terbentuk seringai tipis yang nyaris tak terlihat di bibirnya yang tipis pula.

"Uchiha Sasuke," dan si pelanggan menyebutkan namanya dengan tenang dan dingin, tak ketinggalan nada datarnya yang khas sebagai balasan dari penyebutan nama Sakura. Sakura terdiam sejenak, menyimpan nama lelaki itu baik-baik di otaknya.

"A-ah—" Baru saja Sakura akan membuka bibirnya, lelaki itu sudah mengedarkan pandangannya menuju kopi hitam yang menggoda. Dengan satu gerakan, cairan penuh kafein itu sudah berpindah ke lambungnya sedikit demi sedikit.

Mengetahui kalau ia tak dapat mengganggu pelanggannya, Sakura bergegas masuk ke dapur sementara jantungnya agak berdegup keras, entah karena apa.

.

.

Hari ini Sakura tidak bangun pagi-pagi pada pukul tujuh seperti biasanya dan segera bergegas ke kamar mandi—bersiap-siap untuk bekerja di cafe-nya nanti pada siang hari. Ia hanya bangun pada pukul setengah sembilan dan mengambil buku bacaan yang berada di meja yang terletak di samping tempat tidurnya.

Jam dinding di kamar Sakura menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi ketika ia menutup bukunya tersebut dan menyimpannya kembali. Dengan perlahan ia menyeret kakinya ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuh.

Dalam waktu dua puluh menit Sakura keluar dari bilik kecil yang terletak di dalam kamarnya dengan pakaian yang berbeda—kaus berwarna putih susu ketat dan rok pendek berwarna cokelat muda selutut. Jaket tipis berwarna hitam yang menempel di tubuhnya tampak menyempurnakan semua itu.

Dengan perlahan ia melangkahkan kaki keluar rumah, berjalan menyusuri jalan-jalan yang sudah ramai oleh lalu-lalangnya orang-orang dan kendaraan bermotor yang melaju cepat.

Kedua kakinya membawanya masuk ke sebuah restoran kecil yang agak ramai—sebuah restoran yang sangat cocok untuk menjadi tempatnya sarapan pagi ini. Sambil duduk di kursi yang berada di dekat jendela, tangannya membuka-buka menu yang disodorkan pelayan padanya. Tak lama kemudian mata hijaunya menangkap sebuah menu singkat yang sangat cocok untuknya, telur dadar, daging panggang, dan roti selai. Beserta sebuah teh manis hangat sarapan pagi ini akan sempurna.

Wanita berambut merah jambu itu perlu menunggu beberapa menit sampai sebuah piring penuh makanan hangat dan sebuah cangkir yang dipenuhi cairan cokelat bening muncul di hadapannya. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, sedikit demi sedikit makanan itu berpindah tempat menuju lambungnya.

Sarapan itu diakhiri dengan Sakura menyesap teh manis hangat yang hanya tinggal beberapa teguk. Ia memanggil pelayan dan membayar _bill_. Kemudian dengan riangnya wanita pemilik manik hijau itu keluar dari tempatnya sarapan tersebut.

Ia benar-benar menikmati hari liburnya. Toko demi toko ia lalui, barang demi barang ia beli. Hingga tak terasa kantung-kantung kertas yang berisikan banyak barang-barang kini harus digenggamnya.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke memasuki _cafe_ itu lagi—kali ini pada pukul sembilan malam. Dengan napas tertahan, ia menghempaskan diri. Setelah meyakinkan bahwa punggungnya mendapatkan sandaran yang bisa dibilang nyaman, ia menghembuskan napasnya. Seorang pelayan berambut kuning tadi menyambutnya dengan senyum di wajah—yang ia ketahui bahwa senyum tersebut hanyalah ukiran di bibir yang sangat dipaksakan. Siapa yang tidak kesal saat terakhir kali kau berbuat kebaikan dan malah dibalas jawaban dingin?

"Silakan," pelayan berambut kuning itu memberikan menu kepada sang Uchiha, yang langsung dengan cepat ditolak oleh pria pengkonsumsi kafein tersebut.

"Kopi hitam tanpa gula," malam ini pula nama minuman tersebut kembali keluar dari bibirnya yang tipis. Sudut matanya menangkap bahwa pelayan pirang itu mendelik sedikit, nampaknya tak terlalu kaget dengan perkataannya.

Pelayan tersebut menunduk dan berjalan menjauh dari tatapan Uchiha Sasuke, memasuki dapurnya untuk segera membuat minuman penuh kafein tersebut. Pria itu langsung mengedarkan pandang ke sekeliling _cafe_ begitu pelayan tadi memasuki dapur, tampak seperti mencari sesuatu.

'_Tampaknya ia tak datang hari ini_,' perlu mengakui, pria itu sedikit mengeluh dengan kenyataan malam ini. Wanita pemilik rambut merah jambu yang biasa menarik perhatiannya tak terlihat di mana pun.

Dan seperti tersihir, telinganya menegak begitu mendengar suara perempuan yang khas.

"Hei, apa kau datang sendiri?" Sasuke langsung menengok begitu mengerti bahwa perkataan tersebut ditujukan padanya. Ia mendapati si wanita merah jambu dengan wajah cerianya, senyum di bibirnya yang tak pernah lepas.

Namun kening lelaki bermarga Uchiha tersebut berkerut saat melihat kantung-kantung belanjaan yang masih digenggam kuat oleh wanita itu.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" Membalas pertanyaan Sakura dengan dingin, Sasuke mendengus singkat. Sakura menghela napas dan menaikkan kedua bahunya, membuat barang bawaannya menjadi lebih berat.

"Aku tahu aku ini... lancang? Aku pelayan di sini dan aku sedang mengambil cuti. Dan... hm, aku mengunjungi _cafe_ ini sebentar. Dan kebetulan _cafe_ sedang ramai dan tidak ada tempat duduk yang tersisa, jadi aku—"

"Duduklah," merasa bosan mendengar ocehan wanita itu yang tak ada habisnya, Sasuke mendengus untuk kedua kalinya dan menjawab dengan nada datar, tanpa mengedarkan pandang ke arah si wanita musim semi. Sakura menghela napas lega, ia berhati-hati untuk duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan pria tersebut.

"Kantung-kantung ini berat sekali. Ugh."

"Kau memborong satu toko, ya?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya menikmati hari liburku."

"Perempuan memang tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan keuntungan." Tak disangka Sasuke mengambil sebagian kantung-kantung belanjaan Sakura dan meletakannya di bawah, meringankan beban wanita tersebut untuk terus mengangkatnya. Diam adalah hal yang dilakukan Sakura saat melihat seorang pria melakukan hal itu padanya untuk pertama kalinya.

"Kenapa memandangku seperti itu?" Sakura mendelik saat mendapati Sakura menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong.

Wanita itu seakan kembali dari dunia mimpinya dan mengibaskan tangan kanannya—tersenyum bodoh menanggapi pertanyaan Sasuke yang dingin. "Tidak apa-apa. Maafkan aku telah bersikap bodoh."

"Kopi hitamnya satu tanpa gula—Sakura?! Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?!" Pekik suara melengking seorang wanita membuat keduanya terkaget dan mengarahkan pandang ke arah sumber suara tersebut.

Ino—dengan pakaian _maid_ yang pantas di tubuh membawa nampan kayu yang digunakan untuk mengantarkan kopi hitam tersebut.

"Letakkan kopi hitam itu di sini," seperti tak mengetahui kejadian barusan, Sasuke berbicara dengan nada datar tanpa menoleh ke arah pelayan tersebut.

Sedangkan si pelayan hanya mendengus kesal; meletakkan kopi hitam Sasuke yang sudah dibuatnya dan menolehkan pandang pada Sakura. "Hei, kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Aku pelanggan hari ini, lho, Ino," Sakura tertawa untuk meledek teman karibnya itu, yang membuat Ino menghela napas.

"Apa pun yang kau katakan. Karena kau bilang kau pelanggan untuk hari ini, ada yang ingin kau pesan, Nona?" Ino berlagak seperti pelayan-pelayan biasa pada umumnya sambil menahan tawa. Ia mengeluarkan buku tulis kecilnya dan pena untuk mencatat pesanan Sakura.

Tentu saja sambil bersusah payah, Sakura menahan tawanya dan berlagak seperti wanita besar yang harus dilayani. "Anda belum memberikan saya menu-nya."

"Kau sudah tahu menu-nya."

Kemudian mereka berdua tertawa lepas, melupakan Sasuke yang memutar kedua bola matanya dengan bosan di sana.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku pesan _chocolate milkshake_, ya. Dan mungkin sepotong _strawberry cheesecake_. _Ne_, Uchiha-san, kau mau pesan makanan mungkin?" Sakura mengedarkan senyuman ramah ke arah pria yang berada di hadapannya ketika mengucapkan kalimat akhirnya.

"Tidak." Dan itulah respon singkat yang berasal dari bibir sang Uchiha.

Ino mendelik ke arah Sakura dan mengetuk-etukkan kakinya dengan tidak sabar—sebal dengan pria tersebut. Menyadari situasi yang mendadak terasa aneh, Sakura beralih pada sahabatnya dan mengucapkan sebuah menu lagi. "Biskuit cokelat satu piring."

Ino mencatatnya baik-baik dalam bukunya; mengulang semua pesanan itu dan melengos pergi ke dapur setelah diiyakan oleh si pelanggan perempuan yang tak lain dari sahabatnya.

Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi begitu menyadari sahabatnya sudah berlari menuju dapur.

"Apa setiap hari kau begini?"

Sakura menengok begitu menyadari suara dingin itu ditujukan padanya. "Eh?"

"Apa setiap hari kau begini?"

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya—tidak mengerti akan maksud omongan pria tersebut. "Maaf—"

"Apa setiap hari kau tertawa-tawa seperti itu? Memesan makanan dengan mudahnya?"

Kini kening Sakura makin berkerut ketika mendengar pertanyaan yang lebih aneh dari pria tersebut. Apa maksudnya berbicara seperti itu? Semua orang tahu, orang-orang akan memesan makanan seperti itu, bukan?

"Maaf, aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Uchiha-san—"

"Aku maklum."

Suasana mendadak hening dan atmosfer di sana terasa aneh begitu si Uchiha memotong ucapan Sakura untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

"Pesanan Anda," Ino tersenyum dan meletakkan dua piring makanan kecil dan sebuah gelas tinggi berisikan minuman yang tampak seperti susu cokelat di hadapan Sakura.

Sakura mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada sahabat pirangnya itu dan berucap pelan, "Terima kasih."

Ino melengos pergi dan Sakura mulai menikmati minumannya. Terkadang mata hijaunya menangkap sosok Sasuke yang hanya menunduk atau menatap kosong ke bawah. Atau mungkin menatap ke arah kopinya dengan pandangan datar. Melihat akan hal itu, kening Sakura berkerut. Ia tahu selama ini lelaki tersebut memang seperti itu. Tapi ia tak menyangka lelaki ini benar-benar tidak memiliki perasaan atau mungkin... emosi?

"Uchiha-san, saya memesankan biskuit itu untuk Anda, ne," Sakura tersenyum kecil ke sosok Uchiha tersebut yang sama sekali tidak membalas pandangannya. Menyadari bahwa wanita yang berada di hadapannya tidak akan menyerah begitu saja, Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan sebal. Ada apa yang salah dengan wanita ini?

"Kenapa kau memesankannya untukku?"

"A-ah, aku hanya tidak enak, jadi—"

"Kau kasihan denganku?"

"B-bukan begitu, Uchiha-san—!"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu. Aku tidak suka. Tidak usah terlalu formal, kau kira aku ini siapa?"

Sakura terdiam sejenak mendengar serangkaian kalimat menusuk dari bibir sang Uchiha. Otaknya terus bertanya-tanya—ada apa dengan lelaki ini? Dirinya yang salah atau memang lelaki ini bermasalah?

"Sasuke... kun?" Sakura mencoba nama panggilan lain agar lelaki itu puas dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Sasuke hanya diam, tak memberi jawaban maupun protes. Sepertinya ini akan baik-baik saja. Yah, semoga.

Sakura mendorong piring penuh biskuit cokelat itu ke arah Sasuke dengan senyum yang masih belum terlepas dari wajahnya. Ia akan membuat hati lelaki itu luluh.

"Kau keras kepala sekali, sih," Sasuke mendesah saat melihat piring penuh makanan manis itu berada di hadapannya, menunggunya untuk memasukannya ke dalam mulut. Sakura hanya membalas perkataan Sasuke dengan senyum di wajah.

Kemudian, "Aku tak suka makanan manis."

"Eh? Aku pikir banyak orang suka makanan manis."

"Kau bilang 'banyak orang' dan aku tidak termasuk."

"Betulkah? Yah, jadi itu alasanmu tidak menggunakan gula ke dalam kopi hitammu?" Sakura tertawa kecil seraya menggodanya sedikit.

Candaan Sakura tersebut tidak disambut dengan tawa maupun senyum. Lelaki itu tidak menatapnya tajam atau memberikan kata-kata sindiran dingin. Ia hanya menunduk dan menatap terpaku ke arah sepatunya yang baru disemir tadi pagi.

"E-eh—" Sakura berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana, merasa tidak enak harus membuat lawan bicaranya membuka mulut tentang apa yang merupakan kebiasaannya sehari-hari.

"Salah satunya itu," Uchiha Sasuke kembali memotong perkataan wanita yang berada di hadapannya itu, menyebabkan kerutan samar muncul di dahi Sakura.

"O-oh," Sakura tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Yang ia ketahui, Uchiha Sasuke ini merupakan orang yang sangatlah dingin, sepertinya tidak baik untuk menanyai hal-hal pribadi pada lelaki itu.

Hei, tapi siapa bilang kalau selera makan kita adalah hal pribadi yang harus dijaga? Sakura tak setuju dengan pemikirannya tersebut.

"Ada apa? Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Seolah mengetahui kalau Sakura baru saja mengadakan argumen dengan pikirannya sendiri, Uchiha Sasuke memecah keheningan. Dengan gugup Sakura mengarahkan pandangannya dan membalasnya dengan senyum konyol dan kibasan tangan kanannya. Mulutnya hanya berkata seolah ia tidak apa-apa, padahal di kepalanya tertancap tanda tanya besar.

"Karena kau sudah memesankannya untukku dan tidak ada yang memakannya..." Sebuah tangan yang merupakan tangan milik lelaki itu meraih sepotong biskuit cokelat yang berada di hadapannya, membuat piring yang menahannya sedikit bergerak. "Aku akan memakannya, terima kasih." Dengan begitu, sepotong biskuit cokelat telah berpindah tempat menuju perutnya.

Sakura hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan 'teman baru'-nya tersebut dan mengangguk kuat-kuat. Lalu mereka berdua melanjutkan aktivitas masing-masing, ditemani obrolan-obrolan singkat yang kadang terlontar dari bibir Sakura atau pun Sasuke.

.

.

**To be continued**

* * *

**A/N**

Minna, gomen banget buat slow update-nya. Aku lagi kena WB, dan terkadang bingung mau ngetik apa atau pun ga sempat. Jadi baru bisa update sekarang, gomen gomen QAQ

Untuk fic yang lain, mungkin bakal aku kerjain nanti. Soalnya fic ini yang jadi prioritas buat sekarang (berhubung lagi mood ngerjain fic ini)

Sebagai permintaan maaf karena telat update, words-nya aku buat agak banyak. Biasa cuma 2000-an kata, sekarang ada 3500-an kata. Maaf kalau masih kurang, semoga nanti di chapter berikutnya aku bisa update lebih cepat dan lebih baik ya~ Hehe.

Makasih juga buat kalian yang udah ngereview, aku yang baru di sini seneng banget T^T

Mind to RnR.. again? :3


	3. His Music

Matahari pagi bersinar cerah, namun tidak sanggup membuat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang untuk menutupi kepala mereka dengan kedua tangan. Salju masih saja turun, walaupun sudah tak selebat kemarin. Meskipun masih pagi, tetap saja jalan sudah dipenuhi dengan orang-orang yang lewat—penuh dengan aura hangat dan suara obrolan berisik yang terdengar menyenangkan.

Jendela kamar di lantai dua sebuah rumah berukuran minimalis yang terlihat nyaman belum terbuka. Tampaknya pemilik rumah tersebut belum terbangun dari mimpinya, atau mungkin ia belum siap untuk menyambut pagi yang sudah datang sedari tadi.

Namun tak sampai setengah jam kemudian jendela kamar tersebut terbuka. Cahaya matahari yang tidak terlalu panas memasuki jendela tersebut, membuat ruangan dingin tersebut dipenuhi oleh kehangatan pagi.

Seorang wanita berusia dua puluh tahunan tampak mengambil jaketnya yang tipis berwarna hitam kesayangannya. Setelah memastikan bahwa penampilannya layak untuk dilihat oleh banyak orang, ia mengambil langkah untuk keluar dari kamarnya, walau sebelum itu ia menutup lagi jendela kamarnya.

Kini di pintu utama rumah tersebut tampak seorang wanita dengan pakaian santai dan jaket hitam melekat di tubuh, tengah mengunci pintu rumahnya dan berjalan sambil bersenandung pelan. Tas yang ada di bahunya mengayun kesana-sini sesuai dengan irama tubuhnya.

Ya, Haruno Sakura siap memulai aktivitasnya pagi ini.

* * *

Chapter 3: His Music

**Coffee — Bitter and Sweet?**

Disclaimer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Coffee — Bitter and Sweet? © Ayano Suzune

* * *

Meskipun hari ini adalah hari terakhir dalam seminggu yang merupakan waktu di mana orang dapat bersantai bersama keluarga, beristirahat, dan menghembuskan napas lega, tetap saja Haruno Sakura berjalan dengan langkah kecil-kecil menuju sebuah tempat.

_Cafe_ tempatnya bekerja? Tujuannya memang itu, tapi sebelum memasuki tempat kecil nan hangat itu, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah toko yang dibuat seindah mungkin.

Toko itu tidak terlalu besar, namun terlihat elegan di dalamnya. Tingkat pertamanya menjual barang-barang mahal seperti alat musik, mulai dari yang kecil seperti_ flute_ hingga yang besar seperti piano.

Wanita itu beranggapan bahwa musik adalah bagian dari kehidupan manusia dan ia tak dapat hidup tanpa musik. Meskipun begitu, tetap saja tak ada bakat musik yang tertinggal dalam tubuh wanita tersebut.

Maka dengan mata hijaunya yang besar, ia memperhatikan satu per satu alat musik tersebut—mengagumi bentuk, warna, dan kualitas dari benda-benda yang membuat hidupnya lebih bermakna.

Matanya terus meneliti satu per satu barang yang ada di sana, sebelum indera pendengarannya menangkap sebuah alunan musik lembut yang membuatnya terayun. Otaknya berpikir, dari mana asal alunan musik tersebut? Sementara itu matanya dengan antusias melihat ke kiri dan kanan, mencari sumber dari alunan musik tersebut.

"Tertarik dengan musik, Nona?" Sebuah suara jernih membuatnya membalikkan tubuh. Ia mengedipkan matanya dua kali sebelum membalas perkataan si empunya suara jernih tersebut.

Haruno Sakura tertawa kecil ketika mendapati dirinya disapa oleh seorang pria tua yang sudah agak bungkuk. Pria itu tidak menunjukkan penampilan terbaiknya, tapi dapat dilihat bahwa ia pantas masuk ke sini, karena siapa pun tentunya pantas untuk menikmati musik—begitulah pikiran Sakura.

"Ya, bagi saya musik adalah salah satu syarat kehidupan," Sakura menganggukan kepalanya antusias. Ingin sekali ia bertanya siapa pria tersebut dan mengajaknya berkenalan, sebelum pria tersebut mengajukan pertanyaan padanya terlebih dahulu.

"Apa Anda bisa bermain musik?" Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat bibir Sakura agar mengerucut. Dengan agak malu, ia menggeleng; tangan kanannya menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal sedangkan bibirnya membentuk seulas senyum malu. "Saya tidak pernah belajar musik, walaupun saya sangat menyukainya."

"Oh ya?" Pria tersebut menaikkan salah satu alisnya dan tersenyum kecil pada Sakura. Wanita itu hanya mengangguk, tanpa melepas senyum dari wajahnya. Matanya mengikuti arah gerak tangan pria tersebut.

Telunjuk pria itu menunjuk tegas pada sebuah grup yang kini memainkan alat musik. Tampak dua orang pemain biola dan piano berada di sana. Sakura dengan jelas dapat melihat bahwa pemain biola tersebut memainkan alat musiknya dengan baik, sedangkan si pemain piano tak dapat terlihat olehnya karena piano besar yang menghalangi.

Senyum itu kembali terukir di bibirnya begitu mendengar alunan musik yang amat lembut berhasil menyentuh pendengarannya, tubuhnya bergerak-gerak seiring dengan melodi yang dihasilkan.

"Bagaimana? Menakjubkan, bukan?" si pria tua terkekeh melihat reaksi Sakura yang tampak sangat menikmatinya. Dengan cepat, wanita musim semi itu tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk. "Lebih dari menakjubkan," dan ia tertawa.

Pria tua itu ikut tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Sakura, sebelum ia membuka mulutnya. "Dua orang pemain biola itu memang pemusik yang hebat, walaupun mereka baru saja memasuki dunia musik ini beberapa bulan yang lalu," dan ucapannya tersebut mampu membuat Sakura terkagum, lagi.

"Sedangkan pemain piano itu—ia sudah menjadi pemusik beberapa tahun yang lalu. Sayangnya, ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan dunianya dan beralih ke dunia lain. Saya sangat senang dapat mendengarnya bermain lagi, walaupun saya yakin ia tidak akan bertahan lama-lama di sini," ocehan si pria tampaknya belum selesai, membuat Sakura mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Kenapa ia meninggalkan dunia musik?" Wanita itu hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung. Sang pria mengangkat bahu, tanda tak mengerti.

Sakura memutuskan untuk melambaikan tangan pada pria itu, meninggalkannya untuk saat ini dengan alasan bahwa ia akan berkeliling. Si pria hanya mengembalikan senyumnya dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Wanita itu menarik napas. Sebersit pikiran mengenai pemain piano itu terbesit di otaknya. Kenapa ia harus meninggalkan hal yang ia sukai, dunianya?

'Pemusik' itu sama seperti dirinya.

Alunan musik yang mengelilingi otak Sakura berhenti seketika, membuat wanita itu menoleh. Tampak kedua pemain biola itu membungkukkan tubuh dan segera turun dari panggung, mendapat tepuk tangan dari para pengunjung yang ada di sana.

Sedangkan si pemain piano? Ia hanya berdiri di sana dan dengan santai menjauhi tempat itu dengan kedua kakinya yang terbalut celana hitam panjang.

Tunggu... Sakura mengenali wajah itu.

"S-Sasuke-kun?!" Ia setengah memekik ketika melihat wajah pria itu dengan jelas, tanpa tertutupi piano seperti tadi. Dan benar, si pemain piano itu menoleh dengan ekspresi datar, namun berubah setelah melihat wanita yang dikenalnya.

"S-Sakura?" Sakura berjalan mendekatinya dengan senyum yang biasa ia ukir, bersiap-siap untuk berbasa-basi dan menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya pria itu lakukan di sini.

"Sasuke-kun. Ya, aku benar. Kebetulan sekali kita bisa bertemu di sini," Sakura membuka pembicaraan, logat manis terselip di balik kata-katanya. Dan hal itu membuat Sasuke risau. Jangan sampai, jangan sampai wanita ini mengetahui rahasianya.

Sebagai balasan, si laki-laki hanya menatap perempuan itu dengan datar. "Hn. Sedang apa kau di sini?" Senyum lebar yang biasa diukir kini tergantikan dengan sebuah senyum tipis. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan nada-nada datar Sasuke.

"Menikmati hidupku, sebelum bekerja." Sakura menyelipkan sedikit candaan di baliknya, dan tak mampu membuat Sasuke tersenyum.

Sebelum si wanita itu mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan, Sasuke mendahuluinya. "Kau... melihat aku bermain piano tadi?" tanyanya dengan resah.

Sakura terdiam untuk beberapa saat. 'Pemusik yang meninggalkan musiknya, dunianya' ia masih ingat dengan kata-kata yang disampaikan oleh si pria tua tadi mengenai lelaki yang berada di hadapannya. Menghela napas saat itu rasanya bukan hal yang patut dilakukan.

Maka ia memutuskan untuk mengangguk. "Ya, kau sangat hebat tadi." Ucapan polos itu terlepas dari mulutnya, kini ia mengangguk-angguk.

Sasuke meletakkan sebelah tangannya di kening, menutupi sebagian wajahnya. "Hei, memangnya kenapa?"

"Dan sepertinya kau tahu mengenai pemusik-yang-meninggalkan-dunianya itu?" Alis kanan Sasuke terangkat, menatap wanita yang berada di hadapannya dengan kedua bola matanya yang hitam kelam.

Sakura mengangguk-angguk singkat. "Uh huh," rambutnya yang sewarna dengan kelopak sakura bergerak-gerak saat ia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku baru mendengarnya tadi."

Seraya menghembuskan napas berat, Sasuke meletakkan kedua tangannya di balik kepalanya. Membiarkan kepalanya beristirahat, sedikit.

"Memangnya kenapa, Sasuke-kun? Kau sangat hebat bermain piano tadi, sangat baik. Kenapa kau perlu meninggalkan dunia musik yang sangat—ehm, sukai kalau seandainya kau dapat bermain dengan begitu lihai?" Kata-kata yang begitu polos. Semua itu tertutur begitu saja dari mulut wanita itu.

Sasuke melirik ke arah Sakura yang menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung, senyum miris tersembunyi di balik wajahnya yang tenang. "Kenapa kau jadi menggubris kehidupan nyataku, hah? Apa sebegitu pentingnya untukmu?"

Kini alis Sakura yang terangkat. "Eng... tidak. Hanya saja aku penasaran," ia mengangkat kedua bahunya ringan. "Kau sama denganku," bisikan itu mengandung perasaan tersendiri yang berkelebat di hatinya.

"Kau bilang apa?" Sasuke seperti mendengar bisikan itu, hanya saja kurang jelas mengingat baru saja dua wanita yang tengah mengobrol lewat di belakang mereka.

Sambil mengulum senyum manis, Sakura mengibaskan sebelah tangannya. "Bukan apa-apa, jangan pikirkan." Kening Sasuke mengkerut mendengar jawaban tersebut.

"Hei, kau bebas setelah ini?" Sakura menatap jam tangan yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Tiga puluh menit lagi ia sudah harus berada di dapur, memulai kegiatannya bekerja.

Pria itu hanya mengangguk samar ketika menghadapi pertanyaan si wanita. Senyum Sakura mengembang mendengar jawaban itu.

"Kau tahu, ketika kau muncul di _cafe_ siang-siang, aku sangat senang melihatmu datang. Kenapa kau harus selalu muncul pada pukul sembilan malam kalau kau bisa muncul pada siang hari? Mampirlah ke _cafe_ kami setelah ini," gelak tawa yang jernih—ringan dan lepas berhasil lolos dari bibir tipis Sakura.

Sasuke terdiam melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Ia mendapat sensasi yang berbeda saat melihat Sakura yang seperti itu, Sakura yang tengah tertawa. Matanya agak tertutup sementara itu auranya manis.

Ya ampun, apa yang dipikirkannya?

"Ini akhir minggu, kau perlu istirahat, bukan?" Senyum terukir di bibir Sakura. Wanita ini seakan tak kenal lelah, ia terus saja membujuk pria yang ada di hadapannya untuk mampir sebentar.

Sasuke menghela napas berat dan menggaruk tengkuknya lalu mengangguk singkat. "Hn. Baiklah, jika itu yang kau inginkan. Ada hal lain yang bisa kuperbuat selain menerima?" sahutnya malas.

Senyum kembali mengembang di bibir Sakura.

"Begitu lebih baik! Ayo kita ke _cafe_!" Tanpa persetujuan Sasuke, wanita itu langsung menarik lengannya, setengah berlari menuju tempat tujuan.

Dada Sasuke berdegup agak cepat dan ia tak mengetahui alasan kenapa jantungnya itu memompa darah lebih cepat dari biasanya saat itu. Walaupun lengan kanannya tertutupi jas panjang, tetap saja kehangatan wanita itu tersampaikan pada tubuhnya.

Hangat. Nyaman. Damai.

Otaknya berputar pada masa beberapa tahun silam.

Diam-diam ia mengharapkan bahwa waktu akan berhenti, dan mereka akan terus seperti ini.

Walaupun tentu saja ia tahu jawaban dari keinginannya sendiri; hal itu tidaklah mungkin.

Wanita itu pantas menerima lelaki yang lebih layak daripada dirinya.

.

"Kopi hitam lagi?" Sakura agak cemberut, walaupun hal itu dilakukannya secara diam-diam. Bisa saja bosnya tengah memata-matainya di sana. Wanita itu tahu, jika ia melakukan hal yang tidak pantas pada pelanggan, ada kemungkinan ia dikenakan hukuman.

Sasuke menatap ke arahnya dengan wanita itu dengan tatapan khas Uchiha—tatapan mata elang itu tertuju pada kedua manik hijau yang merupakan empunya si wanita.

Kenapa wanita itu selalu saja mempermasalahkan minuman penuh kafein yang selalu dipesan Sasuke? Apa ada yang salah dengan cairan pekat yang nyaris hitam itu?

Senyum jail terukir di bibir wanita itu, membuat Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya dan menatap wanita itu bingung. Pandangan wanita bermarga Haruno itu tertuju pada buku tulis putih yang dibawanya, ia tampak sedang menulis sesuatu.

"Untuk kali ini, aku akan mencatat dua menu," ia berkilah sambil terus mencatat. Sasuke menatapnya bingung, lelaki itu pun angkat bicara setelah mendengar penuturan si wanita yang berada di hadapannya.

"Apa? Dua menu? Apa maksudmu, he?" Ia menegurnya dengan nada datar. Pandangan Sakura teralih ketika ia selesai menorehkan tinta hitam di buku putihnya. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan senyum jail yang masih terpasang di sana.

"Tunggu sebentar atas pesananmu, Tuan." Sakura agak tergelak ketika ia berpura-pura untuk berakting sebagai pelayan-pelayan pada umumnya.

Sasuke pun juga merasa ingin tertawa. Tapi tetap saja—empunya iris hitam kelam itu menahan tawanya hingga sampai sebatas ujung lidah saja.

Matanya yang hitam, tegas, dan terlihat berbahaya memperhatikan siluet wanita musim semi yang kembali dari dapur setelah menjauhi meja di mana ia biasa menetap.

Wanita itu tersenyum pada pelanggan lain, membimbing mereka, melayani mereka secara perlahan. Senyum manisnya tertuju pada siapa saja, membuat suasana hati setiap orang membaik ketika melihatnya.

Diam-diam Sasuke mengagumi senyuman itu.

Diam-diam Sasuke merekam bagaimana wanita itu tersenyum di otaknya.

Diam-diam pula—Sasuke mengharapkan kalau suatu saat senyum itu hanya akan menjadi miliknya.

"Hei, kau melamun?" Tiba-tiba saja wanita yang berada di pikirannya selama malam-malam terakhir ini muncul begitu saja di hadapannya. Tangannya yang kokoh membawa nampan kayu.

Dengan perlahan, tangannya yang lain memindahkan sebuah piring dan sebuah cangkir—yang merupakan benda-benda yang berada di atas nampan tadi—dan meletakkannya di meja kayu yang berada di hadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengerutkan kening ketika melihat sebuah menu yang bukan merupakan pesanannya. Menu itu berada di samping secangkir kopi hitam yang dipesannya—mempercantik objek yang berada di hadapannya.

Kue-kue kecil berbentuk bundar tertata rapi di atas sebuah piring kaca—itulah merupakan menu yang ia tak ketahui.

"Ini _macaroons_. Kau tidak pernah memakannya, ya?" Sakura tertawa kecil ketika melihat Sasuke menatapnya dalam diam, padahal lelaki itu hanya bertanya-tanya mengapa kue itu bisa berada di sini.

Indera penciuman Sasuke dapat menangkap harum yang tidak familiar dari kue-kue itu. Harum yang menarik perhatian, terasa seperti sakura yang berguguran di musim semi.

Kue-kue itu diwarnai dengan berbagai variasi warna merah muda—merah muda yang agak ketuaan, merah muda bagaikan sakura yang gugur di musim semi, bahkan kombinasi warna merah muda dan cokelat juga tertata rapi di sana.

Jika dihitung, jumlah kue-kue yang berada di piring itu berjumlah enam.

Hampir saja tangan Sasuke hendak mengambil salah satu macaroons tersebut, namun hati kecilnya dengan segera mengingatkan hal yang seumur hidup ingin dilupakannya.

"_Kau tidak pantas mendapatnya, ingat apa yang kau perbuat waktu itu._"

Dengan segera tangannya tergantung di bawah kursi yang didudukinya—kaku.

"Hei, kau tidak mencobanya?" Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika melihat Sasuke hanya bergeming di sana.

Menyadari bahwa wanita itu bicara padanya, Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan dan meraih pegangan cangkir kopinya, membawa cairan penuh kafein itu melewati tenggorokannya.

Cairan pekat berwarna hitam itu terus saja melewati kerongkongannya, sedikit demi sedikit lidahnya melawan rasa pahit yang dihasilkan oleh minuman itu. Hal itu membuat Sakura menatapnya iba, apalagi ketika lelaki itu memejamkan mata untuk melawan rasanya yang sangat sangat pahit.

"Sebaiknya kau mencoba kue ini," Sakura mengambil sebuah _macaroon_ dari piring—yang berwarna pastel seperti kelopak bunga sakura.

Uchiha itu hanya menatapnya tak yakin, seolah mengusir walaupun ia berharap wanita itu terus di sini.

"Tenang saja, aku yang bayar, kok." Sakura tersenyum, mengira kalau penyebab lelaki itu tak mau lekas menyantapnya adalah karena harga kue yang termasuk mahal itu.

Mau tak mau senyum kecil terukir di bibir Uchiha Sasuke. Wanita yang berada di hadapannya inilah satu-satunya perempuan yang berani mendekatinya—bahkan membujuknya setelah dua tahun semenjak kejadian _itu_.

Dengan perlahan tangannya teraih, sukses membuat sepotong kue itu berpindah tangan dan ia segera menggigitnya sedikit—membuat wanita musim semi itu terkejut sekaligus senang.

Sensasi rasa aneh mengenai indera perasa Sasuke. Rasa manis ini, kapan terakhir kali ia merasakan perasaannya yang manis ini? Apa karena pengaruh _macaroon_ yang kini dikunyahnya berulang kali?

Sakura tersenyum ketika melihat Sasuke hampir menghabiskan kue _macaroon_ kecil itu—lelaki itu tengah menghabiskannya pelan-pelan sambil merasakan manisnya 'cangkang' dari kue tersebut dan lembutnya krim yang berada di dalamnya.

Dan Sasuke berasa ia berada di tengah sakura yang berguguran.

"Bagaimana? Sudah kubilang, bukan? Enak, kan?" Sakura meluncurkan pertanyaannya bertubi-tubi dengan cengiran di wajahnya. Sasuke tidak membalasnya, begitu kuenya habis, buru-buru ia menenggak lagi kopinya.

Kali ini hingga habis.

Ia harus menghilangkan rasa manis yang menggantung di langit-langit mulutnya. Sapuan cairan penuh kafein itu menghilangkan segalanya.

"Kenapa kau langsung minum kopinya? Kan, rasa manisnya jadi hilang?" Sakura menghela napas kecewa. Sasuke meletakkan cangkirnya dan bertingkah seolah ia tak peduli.

"Aku pesan kopi hitam lagi—tanpa gula." Bibirnya melepas beberapa kata. Sakura mengangguk lesu, walau sebenarnya ia tak setuju dengan apa yang ia pikirkan.

Sementara wanita itu menjauh, si empunya _onyx_ terus menatapnya. Tidak... ia tidak pantas mendapatkan ini. Ia tak layak.

Sebenarnya Uchiha Sasuke lebih yakin akan satu hal—bukan kue itu yang menyejukkan hatinya, menyisakan perasaan manis di dalamnya. Melainkan wanita _itu_.

.

_"Sasuke-kun, m-maukah kau memainkan sebuah lagu untukku?" Seorang gadis berdiri di samping pemuda itu dengan pandangan penuh harap. _

_Pemuda itu atau yang lebih sering disebut dengan Uchiha Sasuke hanya mendengus. Tapi tetap saja jarinya menari di atas piano yang berada di hadapannya. _

_Gadis yang berdiri di sampingnya memekik girang, ikut bernyanyi di sampingnya sambil bersenandung pelan. Langit berganti warna, namun tak sanggup memengaruhi pasangan yang tengah dilanda melodi indah itu. _

.

Memori itu terputar lagi di kepalanya; ia menghela napas. Alasan mengapa ia meninggalkan dunianya, dunia pemusik. Dunia yang penuh melodi indah, nostalgia sekali rasanya.

Dunia di mana ia dapat menggerakkan jari-jarinya sesuai dengan kemauannya di atas tuts-tuts hitam putih piano.

Dunia yang ditinggalnya; diam-diam ia merindukannya.

Tapi satu hal yang ia tahu—ia tak menyesal telah meninggalkan dunia di mana setengah jiwanya berada.

.

.

**To be continued**

* * *

**A/N **

Maaf, minna, atas keterlambatan update. Sebenarnya aku juga gamau slow update begini, tapi gimana lagi kalo udah kena writer block. Yang namanya mood ilang buat nulis itu paling sengsara ;;

Nah, di chapter ini kayak 'menguak' masa lalu Sasuke, hidup dia selama ini. Tapi bukan seluruh hidup dia diceritakan di chapter ini. Di chapter lima nanti akan diceritakan lagi hidupnya Sasuke~

Agak membingungkan, ya? Karena saya buatnya gantung, bukan berarti bakal selamanya gantung loh(?) pasti nanti satu-satu dikupas, jadi tetap baca terus ya :)

Udah ngerti kan sistem fic ini? Chapter-nya selang-seling menceritakan hal-hal tentang Sakura dan Sasuke. Kalau dilihat dari awal pasti udah ngerti dong~

Oke. Minta review sebanyak-banyaknya minna, kritik, saran, flame (asal yang berhubungan dengan cerita) semua saya terima. Tolong masukannya biar saya makin semangat nulisnya :D

Maaf kalau chapter ini kependekan, saya usaha buat makin panjang nanti di chapter depan orz

Jaa~!


	4. Her Books

_Tap tap tap._

Kontak antara sol sepatu dengan lantai marmer itu menimbulkan bunyi yang biasa didengar.

_Tap tap tap._

Kenapa mendadak bunyi tersebut berhenti? Ternyata pemilik kedua kaki tersebut sedang melakukan aktivitas dengan tangannya.

_Tap tap tap._

Begitu ia memasuki sebuah ruangan, bunyi bising memasuki indera pendengarannya.

_Tap tap tap._

Ia berjalan ke sudut ia biasa berada—ruang_nya_ tersendiri. **  
**

_Tap._

Apa yang membuatnya tiba-tiba berhenti? Padahal dirinya masih berada kurang lebih beberapa meter dari sudut tersebut.

Ternyata sepasang kekasih yang sedang bermesraan sudah menempati tempat tersebut.

Sebelah tangannya agak terkepal, ia seakan tak rela _dunianya_ diambil oleh kedua orang tersebut.

_Tap tap tap!_

Dengan agak menghantam lantai, ia berjalan menuju sebuah pintu, membukanya dan masuk—mengundang perhatian banyak orang karena seharusnya ia tak berada di situ.

Tanpa menghiraukan bisikan, tatapan, dan lirihan manusia-manusia yang sedang bekerja, ia bergegas mendekati seorang pelayan yang tampaknya sedang membuat kue.

"Di luar sudah tidak ada tempat, aku bisa makan di mana, hah?"

Pelayan tersebut kaku untuk beberapa saat. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit, hendak menjawab bahwa ia seharusnya menunggu, tapi tatapan elang itu membuatnya menelan kembali kata-katanya.

"Anda bisa tunggu di sini, Tuan—jika Anda tidak keberatan." Tangan si pelayan menunjuk ke sebuah kursi yang dilengkapi dengan meja mungil—persis dekat di tempat pembuatan kopi.

Lelaki itu segera berjalan mendekati objek tak kasat mata itu, dengan mulutnya membuka sedikit untuk membalas sebelumnya.

"Hn."

* * *

Chapter 4: Her Books

**Coffee — Bitter and Sweet?**

Disclaimer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Coffee — Bitter and Sweet? © Ayano Suzune

* * *

Bisikan-bisikan itu memenuhi dapur ketika seorang manusia tanpa pakaian serupa berada di dalam ruangan itu dan dengan santainya duduk. Hei, apa yang dilakukannya?

"Ini menu-nya, Tuan." Salah seorang pelayan berkata demikian sambil menyerahkan menu padanya. Namun lelaki itu hanya menjawab dengan suara pelan nan dingin tanpa menatapnya.

"Saya pesan kopi hitam, tanpa gula satu." Dengan penekanan di bagian 'tanpa'.

Si pelayan tentu saja sudah menduga apa yang akan dikatakan lelaki itu, mengingat ia pernah melayaninya sekali, membujuknya sekali untuk memesan menu lain—yang tentu saja ditolak.

Wanita itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan patuh pada akhirnya, setelah itu berjalan mendekati meja yang tak jauh darinya untuk membuat segelas kopi hitam.

"Aah, maaf, teman-teman! Sepertinya aku terlambat sekali hari ini, ya?" Suara itu membuat telinga kanan pria Uchiha itu menegak, namun tetap saja enggan untuk melempar pandangannya—hanya sekedar untuk memastikan.

Pelayan yang melayaninya tadi memutar tubuhnya dan melempar senyum pada si pemilik suara tenang itu.

"Sakura! Kemana saja kau?! Ini sudah jam—" Ino melirik jam yang berada di hadapannya, "—tiga sore! Kau terlambat sekali!" Lalu tawa kecil keluar dari mulut wanita pirang itu.

Tanpa menengok pun Uchiha Sasuke sudah mengetahui siapa si pemilik suara itu, cukup mendengar namanya saja ia sudah tahu. Memang ada dua Sakura di _cafe_ ini?

Gelak tawa yang biasa ia dengan menyusup masuk ke telinganya, membuat ia setengah merinding—sama seperti tiap kali ia mendengarnya.

"Maaf, Ino. Aku ada urusan sebentar tadi." Cengiran polos terbentuk di wajah cantiknya, membuat Sasuke tak tahan untuk melirik dan memperhatikannya dalam beberapa menit.

Wanita pirang itu hanya meletakan tangannya di pundak sahabatnya sebelum senyum terbentuk di wajahnya. "Hei, kau buat kopi hitam satu, ya? Aku akan layani pelanggan lain." Sebelum Sakura bertanya, Ino menambahkan sesuatu yang ia lupa di kalimatnya.

"Oh, ya. Tanpa gula."

Kening Sakura berkerut. "Ino, jangan bercanda."

"Hei! Aku tidak bercanda!" Suara Ino meninggi, walaupun bukan berarti emosi mencapai dirinya. Lalu dengan segera, ia merendahkan suaranya yang agak kekerasan itu. "Ia datang lagi."

Kening Sakura berkerut lagi. "Hah? Pada siang hari ini? Wah, itu baru kejutan!" Kedua manik hijau itu bersinar-sinar mendengarnya—tanpa sengaja membuat si 'bahan pembicaraan' ini mengerutkan keningnya, juga.

"Jangan keras-keras!" Seraya memukul pundak sahabatnya, Ino merendahkan lagi suaranya.

Sakura cemberut sambil mengusap pundaknya yang agak nyeri akibat pukulan yang tidak bisa dibilang ringan. "Apa? Ini dapur, kenapa aku tidak bisa bicara keras-keras?"

"Karena... ia ada di sini." Sakura mengerutkan kening lagi begitu ia mendengar ucapan Ino yang tak masuk akal.

Namun sepertinya ia tak perlu bertanya lebih lanjut pada sahabatnya lagi, karena kedua mata hijau itu—sendiri—sudah menangkap lelaki yang ia bicarakan.

Darahnya serasa beku, ia tak menyangka bahwa lelaki itu berada di sini—persis seperti apa yang dikatakan Ino.

Dan ternyata Uchiha Sasuke menangkap pandangannya.

Oh tidak. Ia tidak terlalu menyukai situasi ini.

Sentuhan ringan di bahunya agak menyadarkan dirinya bahwa Ino masih berada di hadapannya. Dengan cengiran singkat, wanita berambut pirang itu melambaikan tangannya dan setengah berlari keluar dapur.

Hei, apa ia berencana untuk meninggalkannya sendiri dengan lelaki bermarga Uchiha ini?

Sakura menarik napasnya sekali, sebelum ia membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara.

"H-hei, Sasuke-kun. Kenapa kau bisa berada di sini? Bukankah kau seharusnya berada di depan?" Sakura menyelipkan senyum manisnya seperti biasa—yang sekarang dilihat Sasuke dan dirasakannya agak 'berbeda' dari biasanya.

Lelaki itu membuang muka dan menjawab singkat, "Di luar penuh. Jadi aku akan makan di sini."

Tawa hambar keluar dari bibir Sakura, ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Apa lelaki itu akan makan di sini?

"M-makan? Kau pesan apa, Sasuke-kun? Aku akan membuatkanmu sesuatu."

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya kopi hitam. Sebaiknya kau buatkan minuman itu segera."

"Oh, bukannya... kau bilang tadi kau akan makan?"

"Setiap orang akan mendefisinasikan dirinya sebagai 'makan' di _cafe_ walaupun mereka sebenarnya tidak melakukan apa-apa."

Sekarang Sakura benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiran lelaki itu. Ia membalik tubuhnya dan membiarkan dirinya sibuk dengan memasang celemek di tubuhnya yang ramping seraya berkata "oh".

Melihat Sakura yang kini sibuk hanya dengan pakaian biasa dan celemek menempel di tubuhnya, membuat sesuatu berasa janggal di otak Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengenakan pakaian _maid_-mu seperti biasa?"

"Ini?" Sakura tersenyum sambil menarik sedikit celemeknya—menghentikan aktivitasnya menuang bubuk kopi ke dalam sebuah cangkir keramik.

"Hari ini aku tidak bertugas melayani pelanggan, aku hanya perlu bekerja di dapur," Sakura tersenyum.

"Hn." Kalau diperhatikan baik-baik, sebuah senyum kemenangan terulas di bibir Sasuke—sedikit. Mungkin hatinya senang karena wanita itu tak perlu menebarkan senyumnya pada orang lain.

Tunggu—memangnya dia siapa, Sasuke? Dan kau—kau siapanya?

"Ada apa?" Sakura bertanya dengan menyelipkan nada penasaran di balik pertanyaan itu, padahal dirinya sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Celemek itu _juga_ cocok denganmu."

Tangan Sakura yang sedang menuang termos berisi air panas tiba-tiba berhenti begitu saja. Air panas yang memenuhi cangkir pun keluar dari bibir cangkir dan membasahi segala hal yang dapat dilewati likuid bening itu.

"Aduh!" Pekikan kecil keluar dari bibir Sakura begitu air panas itu secara tidak sengaja mengenai tangannya. Sasuke yang mendengar pekikan itu segera bangkit dari duduknya dan mendekati wanita itu.

Mata kelamnya menangkap jari Sakura yang agak kemerahan akibat pengaruh dari air panas barusan. Dengan sekali gerakan, tangan wanita itu sudah berada dalam genggamannya.

Sasuke agak menyeret wanita yang digenggamnya itu ke arah bak cuci yang kosong—tampaknya pekerja yang bertugas untuk mencuci piring sedang pergi ke toilet atau sebangsanya.

Kini jari Sakura yang tersiram air panas sudah berada di bawah aliran air dingin yang berasal dari kran air tersebut.

Sakura membiarkannya begitu saja—jarinya mengalami pemulihan dari rasa perih akibat air panas tadi, sedangkan pergelangan tangannya secara tidak sengaja dicengkeram Sasuke dengan begitu erat.

Selang waktu satu menit, Sasuke tersadar akan apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Ia melepaskan tangan wanita itu dengan cepat sementara ia sendiri mencoba untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang dihiasi garis-garis tipis berwarna merah—tidak ada yang menyadari tentang kehadiran rona di wajahnya itu, termasuk lelaki itu sendiri.

"Maaf, aku begitu spontan dan—"

Seukir senyum lemah memutus kata-kata pria bermarga Uchiha itu begitu saja. Sakura memberinya tatapan yang tak bisa diartikannya dan wanita itu menggeleng lemah tanpa melepas senyum di wajahnya.

Ingin sekali Sasuke lenyap dari situ. Kenapa wanita itu memandangnya dengan pandangan yang begitu membekukan—ia sendiri tidak mengerti makna dari tatapan itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sendiri yang ceroboh." Tanpa menunggu jawaban pria itu, Sakura melengos pergi—ke tempatnya semula dan bermaksud untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Sementara itu pria berambut raven yang kini masih berdiri di sana hanya menatap udara kosong dengan pandangan menerawang.

"A-_ano_..." Sebuah suara lembut yang berasal dari pita suara seorang gadis-lah yang menyelamatkannya dari renungannya yang hampir membawa pikirannya pergi ke alam lain.

"K-kalau Anda tidak k-keberatan, s-saya ingin me-melanjutkan pekerjaan s-saya. J-jadi... b-bisakah Anda t-tolong... a-_ano_... s-setidaknya... m-memberi saya jarak untuk... e-_etto_—" Gadis itu tampak kesulitan mengucapkan kata-katanya sehingga Sasuke mengerutkan kening.

Apakah dirinya sebegitu menyeramkan sehingga si gadis berambut biru tua yang agak kehitaman ini begitu takut untuk mengucapkan sesuatu padanya?

"Maksudnya ia ingin melanjutkan pekerjaannya sehingga ia 'ingin' Anda untuk _menyingkir_ dari sini." Terdengar suara lain yang membuat baik Sasuke maupun Hinata menoleh.

Saat itu pula Hinata menjadi lebih takut.

"I-Ino-san, aku tidak bilang kalau a-aku ingin supaya i-ia... i-istilahnya pergi dari s-sini... _etto_—bagaimana b-bilangnya, ya..." Gadis itu malah menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

Ino tertawa kecil sedangkan Sasuke kembali mengerutkan keningnya. Ada apa dengan gadis ini?

"Tuan, Anda lihat sendiri kalau pegawai kita yang satu ini sangat pemalu," Ino berkacak pinggang sambil memutar tubuhnya ke arah Sasuke. Sementara itu Hinata sudah berada di balik punggungnya.

Sasuke mendelik—perlakuan wanita muda di hadapannya ini bukanlah perlakuan yang seharusnya ditunjukan pada pelanggan, bukan?

"Dan Anda pasti tahu apa yang diinginkannya." Lama-lama perlakuan wanita itu seakan menjadi pengacu emosi Sasuke. Wanita itu balas menatapnya dengan tatapan menantang, membuat kening wanita bermarga Yamanaka itu berkerut samar.

"Saya mengerti. Terima kasih." Kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya dengan nada khas seorang Uchiha.

Ino mencoba mati-matian untuk tidak memukulnya. Sedangkan Hinata menatap kedua orang yang tengah berdebat di dapur itu dengan ketakutan.

"A-ah, ini kopi Anda." Perlakuan Sakura yang _tidak biasa_ terhadap dirinya membuat pria itu merasa muak. Kenapa wanita itu harus bersikap demikian di saat-saat ini seperti ini—saat suasana hatinya terasa buruk?

Kenapa wanita itu menunjukkan sikap sikap formal padanya walaupun sebenarnya ia sangat menyukai bagaimana wanita itu memanggil namanya dengan nada merengut atau pun manja.

Gigi-giginya bergemeletuk, dengan cepat tangannya menyambar cangkir kopi itu—membuat wanita merah jambu itu tersentak kaget ketika permukaan cangkir yang panas mengenai jarinya yang tadi sempat memerah.

Sasuke tidak menggrubis reaksi ataupun perkataan wanita yang sebenarnya ingin ia rengkuh itu. Sebuah tatapan tajam terarahnya sudah menjadi jawaban yang cukup bagi sang Uchiha.

Pria itu berjalan menjauhinya—menuju kursinya tanpa memedulikan wanita yang tengah berdiri di keramaian dapur dengan tubuhnya yang gemetaran dan cairan bening yang menampakkan diri di sudut matanya.

.

Hari ini Uchiha Sasuke tidak menghabiskan waktu untuk berlama-lama berada di dapur itu ketika ia menyadari semua perhatian menuju ke arahnya.

Sambil mendengus ia bangkit berdiri. Haruskah ia berada di sini sampai sore, atau mungkin malam? Tidak, ia sudah tidak tahan.

Maka dari itu, sejumlah uang ditinggalkannya di atas meja dan ia menyeret kakinya berjalan menjauhi dapur.

Sebelum ia benar-benar keluar, kedua _onyx_-nya menangkap sesuatu.

Sebuah buku.

Dengan sampul depan bergambar kartun yang menjadi sebuah ilustrasi unik.

Judulnya "Pengantar Hati".

Dengan pengarangnya—

—Haruno Sakura?!

Sasuke tertegun begitu ia melihat seukir nama berada di _cover_ depan buku tersebut.

Nama itu tidak terlalu besar, namun jelas bagi siapa saja untuk melihat bahwa _ia_lah yang mengarang buku tersebut.

Tubuh Sasuke membeku. Sakura... adalah seorang pengarang?

"S-sasuke-kun, ada apa? Kau belum pulang?" Suara yang melayang masuk ke telinganya membuat ia mengalihkan pandang dari buku tersebut.

Tanpa menoleh ke arah wanita tersebut, ia berjalan menjauhi dapur—keluar dari 'rumah kedua'-nya.

Dengan tidak menyadari bahwa ia menyebabkan dada wanita itu berdenyut lagi—tangannya terkepal di dadanya, menahan sakit dan sesak yang berada di sana.

Entah sihir apa yang membuat tubuh pria itu memasuki toko buku. Tangannya mengambil sebuah buku yang tidak terlalu tebal dan segera membayarnya.

Jadilah ia keluar dari tempat tersebut sambil menenteng sebuah tas plastik yang hanya berisi sebuah buku kecil.

Tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi, lelaki itu bergegas kembali ke rumahnya.

.

Dan di sinilah ia, Uchiha Sasuke sedang duduk di sofa rumahnya yang tidak terlalu besar—tengah memperhatikan buku yang ia beli sebelumnya.

Asap mengepul yang berasal dari cairan pekat yang berada di dalam cangkir tidak dihiraukannya. Ia mengabaikan minuman yang berada di sampingnya itu.

Matanya masih tertancap lekat pada buku tersebut.

"Pengantar Hati"

Kenapa Sakura memberi judul bukunya seperti itu?

Sambil berusaha merobek sampul plastiknya, ia membalik buku itu hingga dapat melihat _cover_ belakang buku tersebut.

Keningnya kembali berkerut ketika ia tak menemukan beberapa baris tulisan yang layak disebut sinopsis. Yang ditemukannya hanya sebuah kalimat pendek.

"Aku harap kau bahagia."

Sasuke membuka halaman pertama buku itu. Tidak ada ucapan terima kasih dan sebagainya. Langsung saja mengarah pada bagian pertama.

Ia masih bertanya-tanya—apa buku ini sebuah novel? Novel tentang cinta romantis seorang gadis dan sebagainya?

Ia mendengus pelan. Hah—bukankah itu yang selama ini berada di pikiran makhluk-makhluk yang disebut perempuan?

Tapi kali ini buku itu menyita perhatiannya dengan baris-baris yang tersusun rapi di balik sampulnya yang tak terlalu mencolok.

Halaman demi halaman terbuka, membiarkan si empunya buku tersebut membaca satu per satu kata yang ada. Hingga tak terasa waktu merayap—Uchiha Sasuke sudah membaca hingga enam jam ketika ia membuka halaman terakhir.

Dan hanya ada satu kalimat yang ada di sana.

"Aku harap kau bahagia."

Sasuke menutup bukunya. Kisah dari buku ini tidak terlalu membosankan—setidaknya _tidak terlalu_ membosankan baginya.

Uchiha ini bukan orang yang biasa menyibukkan diri dengan tulisan-tulisan rumit, di perpustakaan dan selalu membaca.

Kehidupannya selama ini digunakannya dengan merangkai melodi, membaca not-not, dan menyusun nada-nada hingga membentuk sebuah karya yang layak diperlihatkan pada orang banyak.

Sasuke meraih cangkir kopinya yang kini menampung cairan hitam pekat yang sudah dingin. Meski sudah dingin, tetap saja minuman itu menyeruduk masuk ke dalam kerongkongan Sasuke. Rasa pahitnya tetap tidak berubah.

Lelaki itu berpikir sejenak tentang isi buku tersebut. Pegangannya pada buku itu mengerat ketika senyum yang benar-benar samar terukir di bibirnya.

Kisah seorang anak kecil yang memperjuangkan keluarganya. Kedua orang tuanya yang sudah berpisah. Dan pada suatu hari ia mendapat kabar kalau ayahnya meninggal, dan ibunya menikah lagi—terbang jauh ke negeri kincir angin.

Sementara itu si anak kecil itu harus tinggal bersama pamannya—bekerja tiap hari bukan demi kehidupannya sendiri. Luka demi luka mulai tercetak di tangan dan bahkan seluruh tubuhnya akibat cambuk pamannya yang terus menggores kulitnya.

Tangis demi tangis tetap tak pernah bergeming. Selalu saja air mata itu mengucur turun dari kedua matanya, menelusuri wajahnya dan akhirnya membasahi lantai kayu.

Sementara tubuhnya gemetaran, hawa di ruangan menusuk kulitnya—mempersakit luka-luka yang ada di sana, membuatnya harus menggeletukan giginya untuk menahan sakit, dingin, dan satu lagi—

—amarah.

Namun bagaimana pun juga penderitaannya itu berakhir dengan kecelakaan pamannya. Saat itu usianya sudah tujuh belas tahun dan ia memutuskan untuk mencari pekerjaan dan hidup sendiri.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, berpikir sebentar.

Kenapa Sakura memilih untuk membuat cerita yang akhirannya tidak jelas, atau kalau jelas bisa disebut dengan _sad ending_?

Terakhir kali adalah sang tokoh utama terjatuh di tengah jalan di sebuah musim salju yang dingin. Salju menyentuh permukaan kulitnya dengan tak halus.

Dan akhirnya sang tokoh utama menghembuskan napas terakhirnya sambil mengucapkan "aku harap kau bahagia". Setelah itu hanya ada senyum di wajahnya.

Sasuke berpikir sejenak lagi.

Besok ia akan menanyakan hal ini pada Sakura sebelum ia mati penasaran.

.

Cafe masih ramai pada malam hari—membuat Sasuke mau repot-repot mengintip dan memastikan bahwa kursi di bagian pojok pun tidak terisi.

Dan ternyata kosong.

Sungguh, mungkin ini hari keberuntungannya.

Ia berjalan menuju kursi yang merupakan sudutnya itu dan duduk di sana. Tangannya merogoh buku yang berada di dalam mantelnya.

"Hari ini dingin, _ne_?" Sasuke mendongak ketika ia mendengar sebuah suara hangat menyambutnya. Sakura sudah berada di hadapannya dengan senyum di wajah sambil menyerahkan buku menu.

Senyuman apa itu? Sasuke membatin lirih ketika ia melihat Sakura terus saja melihatnya dengan tatapan yang tak berubah.

Sakura tertawa kecil ketika melihat Sasuke menaruh pandang padanya. "Bingung kenapa aku bisa berkata seperti itu? Aku hanya menyimpulkannya begitu karena tumben-tumbennya kau memakai mantel hari ini."

Sasuke masih belum bisa melepas pandangnya dari wanita itu.

Sakura belum meredakan tawanya. "Hari ini, aku tak akan membiarkanmu hanya memesan satu menu, apalagi kopi hitam! Pokoknya hari ini kau harus memesan makanan atau setidaknya minuman lain."

"Kenapa... kau begitu mudah bersikap seperti tak terjadi apa-apa?"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya begitu tawanya berhenti mengalir dari bibirnya. "Apa?"

"Hn?"

Sakura menghela napas ketika ia mengetahui bahwa pria itu tak mau membicarakannya lagi.

"Jadi, kau mau pesan apa? Ingat ya, harus dua." Sakura masih saja mengatakan hal itu, kali ini tanpa nada ceria di baliknya.

Sasuke menatapnya nanar. Wanita yang menjadi penulis novel yang ia baca kemarin itu benar-benar terlihat rapuh.

"Kalau begitu aku pesan kopi hitam satu, tanpa gula."

"Aku sudah bilang kalau kau harus pesan setidaknya minuman selain kopi atau makanan ma—"

"Aku pesan kau." Perkataan itu terdengar ambigu hingga membuat wanita itu memerah. Tapi sebelum ia dapat mendengar protesan Sakura, ia membuka mulutnya kembali. "Datang ke sini lagi nanti. Luangkan waktumu—aku ingin bicara sedikit."

Sakura bergeming, ia tak membantah lagi perkataan Uchiha di hadapannya. Maka, tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, wanita itu melesat kembali ke dapur.

Sungguh perkataan itu membuat dadanya berdenyut lagi dan perasaan sakit dan sesak mulai menyelimuti tubuhnya di bagian itu.

Sasuke tidak memikirkan macam-macam lagi tentang Sakura, maupun langsung bicara begitu sudut matanya menangkap wanita itu datang dengan nampan di tangannya.

Dengan perlahan dipindahkannya cangkir itu dari nampan ke atas permukaan meja kayu yang berada di hadapan pelanggan.

"Silakan." Seakan tidak mengerti maksud Sakura yang berarti "mau bicara apa?", Sasuke tetap diam dan tidak membalas tatapannya.

"A-_ano_, Sasuke-kun—"

"Sakura, setidaknya kau bisa duduk dulu, kan."

Sakura diam saja dan menarik kursi yang berada di hadapan Sasuke dan duduk di situ—berharap tidak ada yang memperhatikan aksinya.

"Jadi, apa yang kau ingin bicarakan, Sasuke-kun? Aku sedang si—"

"Kau itu penulis novel?"

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tak percaya. Hei, sejak kapan lelaki di hadapannya ini merupakan _stalker_ kehidupannya?

"Kemarin saat kau menegurku karena aku belum pulang, aku tengah memperhatikan buku yang tiba-tiba saja kulihat—ada di atas meja." Seakan tahu isi pikiran gadis itu, Sasuke menjelaskannya dengan singkat.

Sakura mengangguk kecil—jawaban yang ambigu karena dapat berupa tanda bahwa ia mengerti ataupun ia menulis novel seperti itu.

Tapi Sasuke tidak pernah memiliki naskah di hidupnya kalau buku itu bukan Sakura yang mengarang.

"Kenapa kau menulis buku seperti itu?" Lelaki itu melakukan sebuah kesalahan lagi. Dada Sakura berdenyut lagi—begitu keras dan sesak sampai wanita itu menahannya dengan kepalan tangan kanannya.

"Kenapa, Sakura?"

"Apakah itu penting bagimu?" Sakura membalasnya dengan suara serak, membuat Sasuke tertegun.

"Apakah itu penting bagimu kalau aku menulis cerita seperti itu?" Wanita itu menundukan kepalanya.

"Apa kau bahkan _peduli_ padaku, Sasuke-kun?" Ia berusaha keras menahan tangisnya yang berada di sudut mata.

Sasuke merasakan gerahamnya mengeras. "Sakura, kenapa tiba-tiba kau—"

"Sasuke-kun tak tahu apa-apa tentang diriku!" Wanita musim semi itu menjawab lagi dengan teriakan yang agak tertahan. Di salah satu sisi ia tak ingin orang-orang melihatnya dan di sisi lain ia tak bisa menahan emosinya sendiri.

Sasuke menatapnya pilu. Hatinya pun mulai terasa sakit, hanya saja ia tak mengangkat tangannya untuk menahan rasa sakit di dada itu.

"Sasuke-kun, aku—" Sakura berdiri dari duduknya. "—m-maafkan aku!"

Wanita bermarga Haruno itu terus menunduk, tak berani menampakan wajahanya yang sudah setengah basah akibat air mata. Dan ia langsung melengos begitu saja entah kemana sebelum Sasuke dapat menarik tangannya dan menyuruhnya untuk tetap tinggal.

.

.

**To be continued**

* * *

**A/N**

Saya usaha update cepet. Jadi apa masih kurang cepet? Dx

Ending-nya begini dulu, ya. Nanti dikupas lagi kenapa Sakura nulis buku seperti itu, dan masa lalunya :)

Sebelumnya saya mau ngucapin terima kasih buat readers sekalian yang udah review chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Jangan capek buat ngasih kritik, saran, dan lain-lain buat fic saya ini ya :D

.

.

**Sign, **

**Ayano Suzune**


	5. His Lover

Kepala lelaki itu terus berdenyut dari siang tadi, memaksa tangannya untuk memijat sedikit pelipis yang terasa berat itu.

Siang ini tetap terasa panas bagi Uchiha Sasuke—meskipun salju masih tetap turun dengan derasnya. Waktu terus merayap mendekati akhir bulan Desember.

Sebuah tahun sebentar lagi berlalu tanpa disadarinya.

Sasuke menghela napas lagi. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan mematikan televisi yang sedikit pun tak diliriknya sejak tadi.

Setelah mengunci pintu rumahnya, ia berjalan menyusuri jalan bersalju yang licin. Nada-nada ceria yang dihasilkan oleh sesamanya manusia memasuki telinganya.

Matanya yang setajam elang memperhatikan sekitar—namun sepertinya orang-orang tidak memperhatikannya. Dengan tatapan seperti itu, Sasuke tak bisa menghilangkan kebahagiaan mereka.

Kenapa harus ia yang menderita di hari ini?

Dua hari menuju awal tahun yang baru, Sasuke tahu itu.

Sekelebat pikiran mulai memasuki pikirannya—ia merutuki otaknya sendiri karena hal tersebut.

Matanya kembali menangkap sebuah bangunan yang juga dipenuhi salju—bangunan yang menjadi tempatnya biasa berdiam diri, sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Tanpa melangkahkan kaki ke dalamnya, Sasuke melewati bangunan tersebut ketika ia melihat sebuah pasangan tengah berjalan mesra memasuki _cafe_ itu—sambil menahan rasa sakit di dadanya sendiri.

* * *

Chapter 5: His Lover

**Coffee — Bitter and Sweet?**

Disclaimer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Coffee — Bitter and Sweet? © Ayano Suzune

* * *

Pasangan kekasih itu membuatnya kembali mengurung diri di kamarnya yang hangat.

Pandangan mata lelaki Uchiha itu terarah pada jendela yang berada di luar kamarnya, sedangkan koran yang berada di pangkuannya tidak diliriknya sama sekali. Bahkan kopi panasnya pun tak disentuhnya lagi.

Apa yang membuatnya tiba-tiba menjadi seperti ini? Ia seperti mayat hidup yang tidak memiliki pikiran—pandangannya kosong sedangkan batinnya entah ada di mana.

Dua hari lagi menuju tahun baru. Akhirnya ia bisa melewati tahun penuh kutukan ini, tahun di mana ia menyesal untuk seumur hidupnya.

Mendekati tahun baru—sedikit demi sedikit memori itu terputar kembali di otaknya, membuatnya merasa nostalgia dengan faktor-faktor lingkungan yang mendukung.

Siang itu hangat, tapi tubuhnya dingin. Hatinya pun terasa dingin—bahkan mati.

Bangkit dari tempat duduknya, lelaki itu melipat koran yang berada di genggamannya selama lima menit dan membiarkan kopi yang sedari tadi terletak di situ begitu saja.

Setelah mengenakan mantelnya, ia berjalan keluar dari rumah itu dan mengunci pintunya, kakinya mulai membawanya ke sebuah tempat.

.

Tumpukan salju di mana-mana—membuat ia harus berjalan dengan perlahan-lahan agar kakinya tidak masuk ke dalam timbunan salju maupun agar tubuhnya tidak tergelincir dan akhirnya jatuh, itu dapat membuatnya menggigil seharian.

Perlahan kakinya berhenti, kedua mata hitamnya menatap _banner_ depan toko yang dibuat sedemikian rupa.

Matanya menangkap dua kata yang melekat di kayu persegi panjang itu. Setelah itu, kakinya membawanya lagi masuk ke dalam bangunan itu.

Sambutan nada-nada melodi yang sudah dirangkai membuatnya merasa hidup kembali, setidaknya ia sudah 'agak' merasa hidup.

Mata elangnya menyapu pandang ke seluruh ruangan, hingga sudut-sudut yang tak dipenuhi oleh barang-barang maupun manusia. Kakinya berjalan pelan menuju sebuah benda hitam besar yang biasa disentuhnya.

_Brak. _

Sebuah 'benda' atau mungkin seseorang membentur tubuhnya dengan keras hingga membuatnya melangkah mundur beberapa langkah.

"A-ah, maaf." Sebelum mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat siapa itu, si empunya suara sudah lebih dulu meminta maaf padanya.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika ia melihat seorang perempuan berada di hadapannya; tidak yakin berapa umurnya, tapi dilihat dari penampilannya, wanita itu mungkin seumuran dengannya atau bahkan lebih muda.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab lelaki Uchiha itu dengan datarnya.

"Maaf, aku sungguh minta maaf." Kini wanita itu malah membungkukkan tubuhnya, membuat rambut merahnya terurai menutupi wajah.

Kening Sasuke berdenyut sementara ia menaikkan alisnya. Wanita ini menyebalkan sekali.

"Angkat kepalamu. Kau terlihat menyebalkan jika membungkuk seperti itu," ucapan tajam Uchiha itu sukses membuat si wanita merah mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap lawan bicaranya dengan bingung.

"Maaf. Aku kebiasaan seperti ini," wanita itu menggaruk kepalanya sambil tersenyum bodoh.

"Kau seorang musisi di sini?" Ia bertanya lagi, membuat Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Siapa wanita ini—bertanya-tanya seperti itu padanya?

"Menyebalkan. Kau menyebalkan. Pergi saja dari hadapanku," Sasuke menukas sementara kakinya berjalan ke arah benda yang berada di hadapannya; benda yang selama ini selalu menyita waktu dan perhatiannya.

Bukannya pergi seperti apa yang disuruh si tuan muda, wanita itu malah mengikutinya dengan berlari-lari kecil untuk menyusul langkah Sasuke yang besar.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku, hah?" Sasuke tak habis pikir—apa yang dipikirkan wanita merah yang menyebalkan ini?

Bukannya menjawab, wanita itu hanya memberikan cengiran lebarnya sambil membentuk tangannya menjadi huruf V, tentu saja hal itu membuat Sasuke makin keki.

"Maaf untuk tidak menuruti ucapanmu 'ttebane! Aku hanya penasaran, kau bisa bermain piano kah?!" Wanita itu malah mengungkit hal yang ingin dilupakan oleh Sasuke dengan suaranya yang ceria.

_Brak!_

Kali ini kedua tangan Sasuke yang menggebrak permukaan piano yang belum dibuka. Tampaknya wanita ini mencapai kesabarannya. Dan tampaknya juga, si wanita tidak terkejut atau malah takut dengan apa yang Sasuke lakukan. Ia masih berdiri di situ dan menunggu.

"Kau menyebalkan sekali. Memangnya ada urusannya dengan aku bisa bermain piano atau tidak bagimu, hah?" Kata-kata menusuk itu pun tidak mengganggu wanita merah tersebut.

Sasuke menghela napas dan membiarkan wanita itu menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya ketika lelaki itu membuka piano dan mulai duduk di kursinya.

Sasuke menghela napasnya sekali lagi—kali ini ia tengah berpikir lagu apa yang akan dimainkannya. Dan sebuah judul lagu terbesit di pikirannya begitu saja ketika ia melirik ke arah wanita yang masih dengan sabar menunggunya.

Perlahan-lahan jari-jari lentik itu menari di atas piano—menekan tuts-tuts putih dan hitam yang tersusun rapi di atasnya. Melodi indah pun mulai terdengar, yang sayangnya tidak digubris oleh orang-orang yang ada di sana karena kesibukan mereka masing-masing.

Senyum wanita yang berdiri di sampingnya semakin mengembang, dan tubuhnya bergerak seiring dengan irama yang dihasilkan. Hal ini membuat Sasuke—mau tak mau menyunggingkan senyuman yang sangat tipis, bahkan sangat samar.

Kemudian wanita itu bertepuk tangan ketika jari terakhir Sasuke sukses menekan tuts dengan sempurna.

"Kau hebat sekali! Bahkan jauh lebih hebat dari yang kau bayangkan!" Wanita itu berkata dengan menggebu-gebu. Sangat polos, menurut Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke menampilkan senyum andalannya—yang bahkan mirip seringaian. "Heh."

"Lagu apakah itu?" Pertanyaan kali ini sukses membuat Sasuke melenyapkan senyum itu dengan sekali gerakan.

Selama untuk beberapa detik, Uchiha Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan orang asing yang berada di sampingnya—membuat wanita itu memiringkan kepalanya.

Setelah memikirkan sesuatu matang-matang, Sasuke menyeringai—sementara hatinya terasa teriris sebelum ia membuka mulut untuk menjawab pertanyaan wanita itu.

"Lagu singkat yang diciptakan oleh 'mantan' pacarku." Mungkin jika didengar baik-baik, suara serak itu malah terdengar lirih.

Wanita itu terdiam. Ia tersenyum kecil sambil menatap Sasuke dalam-dalam, tampaknya kali ini ia tidak sanggup memberikan senyumannya yang lebar. "Mantanmu itu pasti seorang wanita yang beruntung, ya."

"Ya, beruntung. Ia bahkan mati karena aku tak bisa menjaganya." Sekarang kedua mata wanita itu terbelalak. Sasuke segera sadar bahwa mulutnya itu terlalu lebar, kenapa ia malah bicara seperti ini pada seseorang yang baru saja dikenalnya—yang bahkan ia belum ketahui namanya?

Sepertinya wanita itu pun tahu kalau ia tak boleh bertanya lebih jauh.

"Tetap saja ia beruntung karena memiliki lelaki sepertimu. Setidaknya kau berusaha melindunginya, kan? Aku percaya kau pasti mencintainya, hm?" Belum sempat membuka mulut, wanita itu kembali menukas.

"Dan juga dan juga, wanita itu senang kalau orang yang mereka cintai mencintai mereka kembali dengan setulus perasaannya 'ttebane! Makanya, kau tak perlu menyesal dengan apa yang terjadi!" Mata Sasuke membulat begitu mendengar wanita itu mengucapkan kata-katanya.

Menyadari bahwa Sasuke terdiam, wanita itu terbatuk pelan. "Maafkan aku, aku seharusnya tidak bicara seperti ini. Tapi hanya satu pesanku, berjuanglah dattebane!" Wanita itu kembali menyunggingkan senyumannya lagi yang lebar.

Mau tak mau, Sasuke menarik ujung bibirnya lagi dengan samar—untuk kedua kalinya.

"Terima kasih."

"Oh ya, namaku Uzumaki Kushina. Kau?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Uchiha-san! Aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi!"

Wanita itu berjalan menjauhi Sasuke, sedikit demi sedikit menimbulkan kekecewaan di hati pria itu.

"Pacarku sudah menunggu," wanita itu setengah menyeringai sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan kanannya. Kata-kata seperti "sampai jumpa" keluar dari bibirnya sebelum ia berlari menuju seorang lelaki yang sangat asing bagi Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke mendengus ketika ia melihat pemandangan yang kurang disukainya itu—membuatnya menghadap ke arah lain.

"Sial. Kau benar-benar mengingatkanku padanya, Uzumaki Kushina."

.

Sasuke berjalan keluar dari bangunan itu, pikirannya mengenai Kushina sedikit demi sedikit mulai menghilang.

Kakinya terus membawanya sampai ke sebuah toko kecil yang menjual bermacam-macam barang.

Kedua matanya melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri ketika kakinya berhasil membawanya masuk ke dalam toko tersebut. Sementara itu pula otaknya berpikir akan hal-hal yang harus dibelinya.

Hm, tampaknya ia harus mengisi dapurnya dengan bahan-bahan mentah yang berada di rak-rak itu, terutama mengisi kulkasnya.

Lelaki itu berjalan mendekati rak-rak di mana sayur-sayur dijaga agar tetap dingin, tangannya mengambil beberapa ikat sayuran yang tersusun rapi di sana.

Setelah meletakan barang-barang berplastik tipis yang mayoritasnya berwarna hijau itu ke dalam keranjang, Sasuke mendekati di mana orang-orang menjual daging-dagingnya. Ia membeli beberapa potong daging dan memasukan benda-benda itu pula ke dalam keranjang yang ditentengnya.

Selama beberapa menit ia terus mengitari toko kecil itu sambil mengambil barang-barang yang dirasakannya perlu.

Setelah mendapatkan barang-barang yang diinginkan dan membayarnya di kasir, Uchiha Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya keluar toko.

Mungkin ia sedang tidak beruntung, karena tiba-tiba saja setetes air jatuh ke punggung tangannya. Ketika lelaki itu menengadah, butiran-butiran air mulai turun dengan derasnya hingga membasahi sedikit wajahnya.

Sambil mendengus kesal, lelaki itu memutuskan untuk berteduh sebentar di bawah toko tersebut, sementara itu matanya sibuk melihat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang untuk menghindari hujan.

Ah, setelah salju turun dengan derasnya ditemani oleh matahari yang tak kunjung-kunjungnya berhenti menyinari bumi, kali ini malah hujan yang turun.

Sasuke mengeratkan jaket yang dikenakannya untuk memberikan sedikit sensasi rasa hangat kepada tubuhnya yang secara mendadak diserang oleh udara dingin.

Benar-benar mengesalkan.

_Tap tap tap. _

Telinganya sedikit menegak ketika ia mendengar suara yang mirip dengan suara langkah kaki seseorang. Suara itu disusul dengan orang itu sendiri yang kini mengatur napasnya.

Dirinya pun cuek dengan orang yang kini berada di belakangnya, tanpa menoleh untuk melihat siapa itu karena ia merasa tidak penting untuk mengetahui siapa itu.

Sampai-sampai—

"Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke langsung menegang ketika ia mendengar suara itu memanggilnya. Spontan ia memutar sedikit kepalanya. Dugaannya benar—wanita itu berada di sana.

Wajah Sasuke memerah seketika.

Haruno Sakura berdiri dengan sedikit membungkuk di sana, walaupun kedua mata hijaunya menatap ke sosok yang berada di hadapannya.

Wanita itu tampak kehabisan napas setelah berlari-lari. Seluruh tubuhnya basah dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

Sasuke tahu persis, ia dapat melihat tiap helai rambut merah jambu yang menitikkan air itu. Dan ia juga tahu—baju wanita itu basah sehingga ia bisa melihat sedikit dari pakaian dalam yang tersembunyi di balik kaus tipis itu.

"Tangkap." Sakura mengangkat kepalanya ketika ia mendengar suara Sasuke yang ditujukan padanya.

Sebelum wanita itu sempat menangkap kata-mata lelaki itu, jaket yang selama ini digunakan untuk menutupi tubuh Sasuke sudah menimpa kepalanya.

"A-apa ini?" Sakura tergagap sambil mengambil jaket itu dari kepalanya.

"Pakai itu, untuk menutupi tubuhmu." Si lelaki Uchiha masih saja menolak diri untuk melihat ke arah Sakura.

"Tapi nanti jaketmu basah."

"Tidak penting, pakai saja."

Sakura terdiam untuk beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya ia memakaikan jaket itu ke tubuhnya dan tersenyum kecil. Ia bahkan dapat mencium aroma khas Sasuke dari jaket tersebut.

Kedua pipi wanita itu memerah—entah karena kedinginan, atau karena perasaannya saat ini; ia sendiri tidak tahu.

"Kenapa kau hujan-hujanan begitu?" Sasuke berusaha membuka percakapan singkat di antara mereka. Nada datarnya membuat Sakura tetap memasang senyum tipisnya.

"Hmm, aku sedang berjalan-jalan saja. Tiba-tiba saja hujan turun tanpa diduga," wanita itu tertawa kecil, dan tidak mendapat balasan dari Sasuke.

"Yah, kau sendiri sedang apa, Sasuke-kun?"

"Belanja."

"Belanja?" Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aku tinggal sendiri." Sakura hanya mengangguk paham mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Jadi? Hujan masih turun dengan derasnya."

"Yah... mungkin aku harus menunggu?"

"Kenapa tidak mau tinggal sebentar di rumahku?" Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan kaget. Lelaki itu balas menatapnya dengan pandangan datar. "Sampai hujan berhenti."

Wanita itu berpikir-pikir sejenak. "Apakah... boleh?"

"Aku yang menawarkanmu."

Sakura memasang senyumnya yang tipis dan menganggukkan kepalanya sejenak, walau hatinya masih bimbang. "Rumahmu dekat di sini, Sasuke-kun?"

"Kurang lebih."

"Jadi—bagaimana kita ke sana?" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, bingung.

Sasuke menoleh sambil menunjukkan seringai khas-nya. "Sini."

Dengan bingung Sakura mendekati lelaki itu.

Wanita musim semi itu nyaris menjerit ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba meraih tangannya dengan kuat, kemudian mengambil selapis jaket yang digenggamnya.

"Kita akan berhujan-hujanan."

Sakura melongo untuk beberapa saat, sebelum Sasuke menarik tangannya—membuatnya berteriak kecil dan berlari di tengah hujan.

Mereka berdua, di tengah hujan, dilindungi oleh sebuah jaket hitam, berlari-lari melawan tetesan air itu.

Ditemani oleh tawa-tawa yang hampir tak pernah didengar oleh siapa pun.

.

Sakura meletakkan cangkir teh yang dipegangnya di meja setelah menjauhkannya dari mulut. Begitu memasuki rumah minimalis ini, lelaki itu langsung saja menyuruhnya untuk duduk di ruang tamu, sementara ia sendiri berjalan ke arah dapur dan kembali dengan dua cangkir teh panas di tangan.

Jaket Sasuke masih saja merangkup tubuh kecil Haruno Sakura.

"Kau tidak kedinginan?" sapa Sasuke yang berjalan keluar dari kamarnya, selesai berganti pakaian.

Sakura tersenyum dan menggeleng singkat, ia tak mau merepotkan lelaki ini lebih lagi.

"Tapi pakaianmu basah," Sasuke bersikeras sambil berpikir, diam-diam membuat rona merah menjalari wajah Sakura.

Lelaki itu berjalan ke arah kamarnya dan keluar dengan dua lembar pakaian, yang bisa dilihat Sakura adalah pakaian wanita—blus dan rok pendek.

"Mungkin ukurannya pas denganmu, ganti saja dengan ini." Sasuke memberi pakaian itu, membuat wanita yang berada di hadapannya menatapnya bingung. "Tentu saja bukan punyaku."

"Punya siapa?"

Sasuke terdiam. "Sudahlah, pakai saja."

Sakura akhirnya menurut, walau di kepalanya masih saja terdapat tanda tanya besar. Tangannya meraih pakaian itu, mengucapkan terima kasih dan tersenyum kecil, lalu memasuki kamar Sasuke untuk berganti pakaian.

"Kamar mandiku berantakan." Begitulah alasan yang dilontarkan sang Uchiha ketika Sakura memilih untuk berganti pakaian di kamar mandi saja.

Wanita itu tertawa kecil dan tak punya pilihan lain selain menurut.

Sakura takjub—untuk seorang lelaki, kamar Sasuke cukup rapi, harus diakuinya hal itu.

Lemari pakaiannya terletak di samping tempat tidur yang tersusun rapi. Sebuah meja kerja berada di pojok ruangan, dekat jendela. Benda-benda yang berada di meja tersebut juga tersusun cukup rapi.

Setelah menggunakan handuk bersih yang diberikan Sasuke untuk mengeringkan tubuh (walaupun Sakura sudah menolak untuk menggunakan handuk itu, Sasuke masih saja memaksanya) wanita itu kini menggunakan pakaian yang diberikan Sasuke.

Dan ternyata sesuai dugaan Sasuke, baju itu pas di tubuhnya.

Punya siapa, ya?

Sakura tidak langsung keluar dari kamar itu. Ia berjalan mendekati meja kerja Sasuke untuk iseng-iseng saja melihat apa yang dikerjakan lelaki itu selama ini.

Diam-diam ia penasaran juga.

Tumpukan buku, kertas, kotak pena yang disusun rapi.

Lembaran-lembaran yang Sakura tak mengerti apa itu isinya, kertas-kertas yang berisi not-not balok, bingkai foto.

Bingkai-bingkai foto.

Foto ketika Sasuke lulus sekolah, ketika ia mendapat kerja, ketika ia duduk di piano.

Semua itu yang dilihatnya tak lain dari wajah datar Sasuke yang biasa dilihatnya.

Dan di samping semua itu—

—foto Uchiha Sasuke yang mengulum senyum tipis, sedangkan wanita yang berada di sebelahnya tersenyum lebar sambil menunjukkan huruf V dengan sebalah tangannya.

Sasuke... tersenyum?

. . . Siapakah wanita itu?

Sakura merasa kalau dadanya dihantam oleh sebuah pukulan kasat mata yang keras—bersamaan dengan itu, terdengar ketukan pintu tiga kali berturut-turut di belakangnya.

"Sakura? Kau sudah selesai?" Dan panggilan itu sukses membuat diri Sakura kembali ke kehidupan ini. Wanita itu berjalan menjauhi meja itu dan mendekati pintu. Tangannya yang bergetar, memutar daun pintu yang terkunci.

Ia bahkan lupa untuk membuka kuncinya terlebih dahulu.

Sosok Sasuke berada di hadapannya saat ia berhasil membuka pintu tersebut.

"Maaf, lama menunggu, Sasuke-kun," Sakura masih saja memaksakan seulas senyum kepada orang itu.

Sasuke melihat Sakura sejenak. "Sudah kuduga, pakaian itu pas denganmu."

"Sasuke-kun—pakaian ini punya siapa?"

"Sudahlah, kau tak perlu tahu."

Sakura merasa tenggorokannya tercekat.

"Sasuke-kun, kumohon jawablah—"

"Apakah sebegitu pentingnya?"

"Sasuke-kun—" Sakura menelan kembali kata-katanya.

Sasuke menghela napas sejenak. "Milik mantan pacarku."

Wanita merah jambu ini seakan disengat arus listrik yang kuat, namun ia tetap berdiri di situ. Kepalanya menunduk sedikit, tubuhnya menjadi agak bergetar.

"O-oh?"

"Mantan."

"A-aku tahu—"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Suara Sasuke yang terdengar dingin itu menghantam hati Sakura lagi.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. Pasti mantan pacarmu itu wanita yang beruntung ya," kali ini Sakura mencoba untuk memberikan cengirannya seperti biasa, namun semuanya tidak berjalan dengan lancar.

"Tidak." Sasuke berjalan pelan menuju tempat tidur, membuat mata Sakura tidak lepas dari sosoknya itu.

Lelaki itu duduk di sana, memanggil wanita merah jambu itu untuk duduk di sampingnya. Sakura berjalan pelan dan duduk di samping Sasuke, di tepi kasur milik lelaki itu.

"Perempuan itu—" Sasuke menahan napasnya. "—sudah meninggal."

Sakura spontan mengangkat kepalanya dan segera menoleh. Kedua mata hijaunya membesar. "A-apa?"

"Ya, itu karena aku tak bisa melindunginya." Kedua tangan Sasuke terkepal. Melihat lelaki itu bertingkah begitu, membuat Sakura merasa sakit. Sakit. Sakit sekali.

"Aku membiarkannya mati—"

"Memangnya kau melakukan apa?"

"Waktu itu aku sedang bercanda dengan tidak mengacuhkannya. Ia terus mengikutiku, hingga saat menyebrangi jalan, aku tetap tidak mengacuhkannya." Sakura hanya terdiam.

"Dan sebuah truk menabrak tubuhnya yang mendadak terjatuh saat ia mengejarku, dan tentu saja aku masih tidak mengacuhkannya." Suara Sasuke kali ini terdengar lirih.

"Dia—meninggal."

"B-begitu." Hanya itulah tanggapan Sakura—meskipun begitu, hal itu tidak terdengar asing di telinga Sasuke. Kali ini giliran si wanita yang mengepalkan tangannya. "Sayang sekali, ya—"

"Maaf, aku jadi bercerita seperti ini—"

"T-tidak, tidak apa-apa. Kau—selalu bisa bercerita kepadaku tentang apa saja, Sasuke-kun. Meskipun kita baru bertemu—" Sebutir air mata jatuh dari dagu Sakura, mengenai punggung tangan wanita itu. "Sungguh, kau bisa meringankan bebanmu."

"Sakura?" Lelaki bermarga Uchiha itu spontan menoleh ketika ia mendengar ada yang aneh dari suara wanita yang duduk di sampingnya. Dan sekarang matanya yang hitam kelam menangkap air mata yang terus berjatuhan dari wajahnya yang menunduk itu.

"Sungguh, Sasuke-kun. Percaya saja padaku—"

"Sakura, kau kenapa?" Keadaan wanita musim semi itu kini lebih mengkhawatirkan daripada diri Sasuke yang mendadak galau karena teringat masa lalunya.

Sesenggukan wanita itu terdengar makin keras, membuatnya tersadar dan menggunakan punggung tangannya untuk meraih tepian matanya dan menyeka air mata yang ada di sana.

"Sakura—"

"Kalau ada masalah, ceritakan saja padaku, _ne_, Sasuke-kun? Aku pasti dapat membuatmu merasa lebih baik—setidaknya aku berharap begitu." Sakura tertawa kecil, ia menyunggingkan senyum sedangkan air mata masih saja terus menuruni wajahnya.

"Dan maafkan aku karena tiba-tiba aku menangis. Mungkin aku terbawa ceritamu." Tidak, tidak. Sasuke tidak percaya itu. Tangisan itu bukan tangisan haru ataupun iba.

Tangisan itu terlihat jelas seperti seseorang yang lama terlalu memendam luka, hingga luka itu semakin besar dan tak bisa ditahannya sendiri lagi.

Dan kalaupun Sakura memang terharu mendengar ceritanya—atau mungkin iba, kenapa... wanita itu membuang air matanya dengan sia-sia hanya untuk menangisi seseorang seperti dirinya?

.

.

**To be continued**

* * *

**A/N**

MINNA, KONBANWAAAA! Maaf, aku update kelamaan, ya? WB parah banget, nih. Buat mood nulis mendadak ilang. Jadi, begitu aku ada mood untuk nerusin fic ini, langsung aku terusin sampai selesai. Padahal kalau aku lagi mood nulis, satu chapter bisa dua hari selesai, lho? /curhat /abaikan

Jadi gimana untuk chapter kali ini? Fic-nya masih dapet, kah? Karena udah lama ga nulis, entah kenapa diksi jadi makin ancur, udah ga 'puitis' lagi hehe. Dan cuma ini yang bisa dikasih ke para readers uwu

Maaf untuk telat update-nya /sekali lagi/. Untuk chapter depan aku berusaha update cepat, deh orz

Walau kayaknya itu ga mungkin, deh. Melihat kalau aku WB dan tugas sekolah yang semakin menumpuk aaaa /mati

Akhir kata, review? :)


End file.
